52 Flavours
by So Teeny
Summary: [Parental!Roy and Ed] 52 different flavors to represent the paternal relationship between Roy Mustang and Edward Elric. This is yaoi free, only filled with fatherly gestures.
1. Five Shades of White

_All right, so I've decided to take up the livejournal challenge of taking some characters and putting them in certain situations based off of phrases that I am given. I think that I started a tad bit late, though, but that's okay, this is really just for fun. _

Lain Blackchurch

* * *

**1. Five Shades of White**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang andEdward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Possible movie spoilers ; You might want to watch where you step when you read this. In fact, if you don't like spoilers, you shouldn't read this at all.  
**Summary: **Roy Mustang finds that old memories really and truly die hard, even during the times you must forget them most.

The air is cold about him, digging in deeply through the folds of his blue uniform. It's bitter, vengeful, and he knows how the wind about him feels right now, oh he does. His heart beats furiously, putting up a struggle to keep his body warm enough to plunge forward northwards.

His eye, it stings... the one that is latticed with deep-running scars that pain the side of his face. Beneath the patch of black, he winces. It does hurt so very much.

The advance to Drachma is quite brutal. He doesn't like the fact that he's going it alone because there will be enormous casualties if he screws up. But then again, if the mission is a success, he might just get a bit higher, a little closer to what he once was.

Who is he kidding? He is still held accountable for the Fuhrer's death and it was completely his doing, Amestris being turned over to a group of black-suited, proper men who call their kind Parliament. Bah, who needed them... he was powerful enough on his own...

Ignition gloves had nothing to do with it because he hadn't even put the damned things on in about two years. He looks to his hands now, and what does he see? Plain, brown leather gloves, two hands, ten fingers, five for each manus. And he sighs as loudly as he dares, allowing a white cloud to flutter on the gales.

His head is hurting now, the pain has spread and stretches out like an enormous sunray. Now he wishes that he had stayed in the office and had just done his damned paperwork. After all, it was like nothing compared to what he had to do back when he was a Colonel or Brigadier General...

And he didn't have to deal with Fullmetal anymore either... one reason was because he was a Corporal, way below Fullmetal's rank as a major. He wouldn't be able to get anywhere near where Edward would be held as a soldier in the barracks. The second reason was because Edward simply wasn't here anymore... he was... gone.

But Roy Mustang swears that he can make out the flash of a red coat and a noir Flamel on its back. Blonde hair with white tangles of snowflakes in it, and a smile that is as white as the snow beneath his boots. Roy can't believe it though, Edward is gone... somewhere and Alphonse will have to find him on his own.

Snow falls from the skies even harder now, and he laughs... laughs loudly as he falls into the white water and ice.

Oh the times, oh the times...


	2. The Cruelest Month

**2. The Cruelest Month**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang; Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Spoilers here for episodes 14-16 concerning the Scar Arc of the Fullmetal Alchemist anime as well as episode 25. However, I am quite confident that most have already seen those selected episodes.  
**Summary: **He hates the rain and stays far away from it whenever he can, because he knows he's just plain useless when his gloves are wet.

There was nothing he could do... nothing.

Cars and people and guns were lined up across the single alley way, and he was shoved down roughly onto the pavement flat on his ass. And by his subordinate of all the things and nerve! "Why?" was what he had asked her. And all Riza Hawkeye said to him were the six words he despised most.

"You're useless in the rain, Colonel."

His jaw dropped, and the First Lieutenant fired at the man with the tattooed arm. All though he could not see what was going on through his slightly depressed phase, he knew that they were fighting... and without him!

The idiots...

Then came the time when Hughes was murdered in cold blood... a pistol shot was all it took and what killed Hughes? What killed Maes Hughes?

The phone call he made to Roy Mustang.

After the funeral, he stood by his friend's grave, prophesizing rain on the gray horizon as Riza Hawkeye watched him mourn the promoted Brigadier General's death.

Nothing really reminded him of death anymore save Edward, who witnessed it nearly every day now, and a month. A certain month where it took the time to part the skies and rain down upon the pavement, causing Central City to become a hot, humid mess of water and sewage.

Oh how he despised the rain. And the worst part about that type of weather was that there was nothing he could do about. Absolutely nothing. He would sit inside at his desk or at his kitchen table, staring... no... boring holes into his ignition gloves that lay before him.

Damn alchemy, damn him! How the hell was he supposed to fight like a soldier if he couldn't even create a spark using his gloves! The moisture in the air was the problem... terrible... Sure, if he was the only person wet on a bright day with fair weather, he could pull out the pack of matches from his breast pocket sealed tightly within a waterproof container. Those always helped in tight situations.

Always.

But the rain was troublesome. "I hate you, April..." he muttered looking out the window. "You create life, and yet destroy my fire. Why?"

He knew it couldn't answer. April was just a month after all, and it would come to pass... eventually. He just had to wait it out, that was all. Everyone disliked a certain time of year then again... Edward despised April for his memories and December for its cold, and Riza hated November because along came disease such as the flu.

Jean Havoc hated March because his lighter was never able to catch onto the end of his cigarette, and Kain Fuery hated July because of the fireworks being so loud and all. Really, he wasn't the only one who hated an insignificant thing such as a month. He should just cheer up...

Yes, that's it. Just cheer up and it'll be all over soon enough.


	3. Four Rings of Light Upon the Ceiling

**3. Four Rings of Light Upon the Ceiling Overhead**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Notes: **Spoilers for episode 23, Heart of Steel; 24, Transmuted Memories; 43, Stray Dog Ran Away; and 44, Light Hohenheim from the anime --;; Spoilerific, isn't it?  
**Summary: **Somehow, Roy knows that Elric brothers are not just ordinary, and that a bond so strong can only be built upon trust for one another, and takes the time to muse upon their relationship.

He knows that Alphonse trusts Edward more than anything else in the world. Sure, there was a time of doubt in which Alphonse felt as though Edward had actually created the memories of their mother, Trisha, and affixed them to his mind... yet that bout of distrust only caused their love to grown stronger as brothers.

They were officially joined at the hip.

Edward was a difficult young man who trusted hardly anyone, least of all Roy Mustang, which was quite frustrating from time to time. Everyday, when Edward walked past Roy's office, Flame would beckon for the boy to enter the room and shut the door. Mustang would steeple his fingers to his lips, elbows on his desk.

Always, Roy would ask the same thing.

"Do you trust me, Edward?"

The conversation was continuous, day in and day out, one week to the next. "No, I don't, Colonel Bastard..."

"You need to trust me, Ed. It essential if you want me to give you any information on the Philosopher's stone, boy." Edward would merely glare at Mustang straight.

"I'm afraid that I can't, Colonel... Not with me, not with our secret, and least of all not with my brother." He would stand. "Fuck you, Colonel, may your day end well."

Mustang supposed that was Edward's rendition of a good morning full of cheer and well-wishing.

And then, trust was truly tested when the young dog of the military fled with his armor-suit of a brother and left the army, abandoning hopes of ever touching that information again in the library back at Central.

This act of running did not only anger Roy a significant amount, it worried him just as well.

Really, it was surprising that when he and few significant other subordinates of his had found the Elrics making their way to Rizembool that the two had actually stopped and listened. But maybe that was because Mustang and Armstrong had the two cornered tightly.

"Why?" Roy then shouted.

Stunned silence from all around him came.

"Why did you run away?"

Again, quietus.

"When you didn't come to me... I was damn worried about you! And not only that... oh no, angered! Why the hell didn't you come to me for fucking help?" He eyed Edward who looked downwards at the ground. "Answer me, Fullmetal... at least give me something to go on to let me know what you're thinking about!"

And the boy did give him a sign.

A small, insignificant smile...

Maybe trust just needed to be obtained using force... harsh words and beatings. But then came the worst of the mistrust. When surprisingly, he himself had found out about the Red Stones hidden within Edward's pocket watch.

Of course, that just had to ruin it as Edward grabbed him by the collar and nearly shook him senseless. "You lied to us, you bastard! You fucking lied to us!" His gaze seemed to scream 'You knew it all along' as well.

And as they walked to the residence of the Rockbells, Mustang pondered upon Fullmetal's eyes, a strange topic, but one worthy of his thoughts nonetheless. Their color was strange, but thoroughly ironic. Gold... the color of alchemy... shining... and Alphonse? In Edward's few descriptions of his younger brother, he had stated them to be bronze... gold's counterpart aside from silver, dare we say?

That night back then, when Mustang slept on the floor of the kitchen with the other accompanying soldiers, he had dreams, dreams of four pairs of metallic-colored eyes staring down at him from the ceiling. They were rings, four rings that burned into his breast, his skin, his very soul, dancing overhead so brightly.

Oh, they frightened him, caused him to reminisce upon so much failure... and yet so much triumph... four rings of light, though Edward and Alphonse were anything but akin to the light.


	4. Everything You Ever Wished For

_So I was really pleased with all the reviews that I got from you people -does happy squee- Here are a few people I would like to thank for their last six reviews on this collection. _

**no one's friend- **The subjects are actually from the live journal community called 52 flavours -with an underscore between the number and word, by the way- I'm glad you liked the subjects, I do too.

_**Winry the Alchemist- **My English teacher was a lover of grammer and spelling. She basically got me into writing in fourth grade, always reading my work and stories, sometimes showing them to the class -intensely reddening blush- So, here I am now with her tips and tricks passed down to one of her students. I'm glad you liked it. _

**xeledhwenx- **I think that we need more Parental!Roy and Ed relationships, it's just so real in the anime and especially the manga! So YAY!

**Lady Mirror-** It was all my pleasure -glances at your name- -bows- more is to come!

**Leslie-Felton4eva- **I'm not sure if the 'aww' was good or not... but with the 'YAY' followed after it, I'm guessing that it is! I'll write more!

**Sword Alchemist-** I love the special bond too in the relationship as well down to the bottom of my heart. Thanks for the review!

And thanks to all of you for your special and kind words. It makes the author more enticed to write for you all, really, it does! -smiles-

Lain Blackchurch

_

* * *

_

**4. Everything You Ever Wished For**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **There were many things that Roy Mustang wished for, romance, to be Fuhrer, for power... so many things he could obtain with time.

Mustang softly writes upon his piece of paperwork, summarizing weekly payments as well as updating the eastern headquarters about Central. So far, things aren't really all that interesting at headquarters, but that's all right, it's how Roy likes to keep things. Nice and easy...

Abruptly, the door to his office opens and closes violently, and there standing past the now closed doorway, is Fullmetal, abright lightagainst the backdrop of his rather plain office. Mustang smirks lightly, something he's just so used to doing now a days.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Fullmetal?" he says softly. Aureate eyes are furious, staring at Mustang as the boy prodigy plops himself down upon the leather sofa.

"I was wondering if I could ask you a few questions, Colonel..."

Roy raises his brows and kicks his feet up onto the table, tipping his office chair back on two legs. Edward lays down, head resting upon the arm of the sofa. "Well, I don't see what's the harm in a few questions..."

"Great," Edward mumbles and sighs. "now... can you tell me who was the first person you ever went out with?"

Mustang raises his thumb to his mouth and nibbles upon it thoughtfully before answering. "I believe that her name was Merula... which happens to mean black bird in the Latin language."

"Please, I don't need you to go into detail, Colonel. Anyways, next question..." Edward shifts into an upright position and stares into his lap where he then places his hands. "What's your middle name?"

Mustang sets his legs down and crosses them. "All right then... I believe that you'll be the first person to know... so... it's," Roy sighed. "Thomas..." Edward softly chuckles beneath his palm, yet his face soon grows straight.

"Last question... Why did you ask me to become apart of the military beneath your unit?"

Without thinking, Mustang quickly answers. "Well, of course, I wanted to get a bit higher in the rankings, which thanks to your lovely efforts in research, assisted into my recognition... I believe that--"

"YOU BASTARD!" Edward shouts... and... is his voice actually cracking? He gets off of the couch, dashing out the room with the door slamming behind him. Roy suddenly bites his lip until he can feel the coppery fluid fill his mouth. Edward Elric, of all people, has just out-smarted him completely.

Let's see how this stings in the morning, Roy thinks and continues with his paperwork. So he has everything now... except Edward's trust. Recognition, women at his every beck and call, but not Edward... not Edward.


	5. The Effect of Impact On Objects

**5. The Effect of Impact on Stationary Objects**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **When Edward decides to take up the pistol, not because he wants to, but because he must, who is there to ease him into the thought of using such a weapon but Roy Mustang.

Bang.

Mustang looks out the window, his heart suddenly pounding. Was that a gun shot? He believes it to be so and turns around in his chair, craning his neck towards the window as best he can. Finding this position uncomfortably, he stands and walks over to the glass. It is six o'clock in the morning, and deciding that he would rather get some work done early so he could make the date he had planned with... what was her name again? He couldn't remember, but that was all right, he supposed.

Roy then shut the curtains, assuming that the shooting was through.

Bang.

Bang.

There is the dull sound of a bullet hitting a wooden target. Roy shoves his curtains open and looks down. In the gunner's atrium, there is a single silhouette shooting a pistol into the targets lining the brick walls.

"What the hell is that kid doing?" Mustang mutters and turns upon his heel, heading down to the outer training grounds.

As soon as he makes it down the stairs and outside, he dashes down towards the sounds of the gunshots. There, he gapes at the sight the gunner who stands poised and almost... elegant in firing position.

Blonde hair is pulled up into a ponytail, bangs slightly pinned back by sweat. He wears the gunner's uniform and Roy wonders where on earth Edward got his hands upon one. It consists of a black mock turtleneck with the uniform pants and boots. Black, fingerless gloves are worn upon his hands to keep his grip steady and there is a red band with the black crucified snake upon it.

Ed moves in a singular liquid motion as another bullet is fired and sinks into the target. He breathes hard and removes the cartridge, replacing it with another, full one.

Mustang's hand moves quickly and he grabs Edward's human forearm. "What are you doing...?" he hisses softly. "Drop the gun..."

"I can't," Edward replies. "It was an order from the General Hakuro this morning. Since I'm going to Drachma he's given me a place as a gunner for your unit as well as a state alchemist. I'm to practice everyday..."

Mustang feels his innards writhe hotly. "That damned idiot... who in their right mind... I mean..." Immediately, Flame throws his free hand up in the air, and he doesn't realize that there are soft, hitching breaths coming from the teenager he holds in his iron grip.

"It wasn't his idea, though... I merely suggested it..." Edward looks away from Mustang, averting his gaze until a soft hand tilts his chin upwards. Roy offers a smile, the only form of comfort he can offer. Roy wraps his arms around Edward, pressing him close to his chest.

The gun clatters to the ground, offending metal now coated in dust. "I'm sorry..." Roy whispered. "I'm sorry..."

"What are you sorry for...?" Edward asks, now looking up.

"For making you feel so useless... saying you can't do some things that you're _obviously_ capable of. Maybe it's just me..." Roy trails off, incomplete.

Edward looks down and then picks up the gun. "One more shot," he said. "give me one more shot and then I'll go, okay?"

Mustang only nods and gives weigh to a shrug.

Edward turns the black weapon in his hands, aims with his right eye, and shoots...

The resonating sounds of the blast chorus through the air, scattering birds from the trees over the walls. Edward sets the gun back into his holster and looks at Roy from the corner of his eye. "I'll be back tomorrow," he says, and walks away. "See you later, Flame..."


	6. And Yes, the Way You Look At Me

_Time, yet again, for my useless notes! -dances around- First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews you all gave me! They were very positive and make me write even more, as I've said about a thousand times in my life._

**K. A. Maples- **Glad you thought it was interesting. -pumps fist-

**Aseret Kitsune-** Thank you for the review!

**Sword Alchemist-** It's good that people are liking this story... I'm surprised that there are a lot of people out there and not just me who like the parental Roy and Edward relationship!

**Leslie-Felton4eva- **-blinks- Wow... you know, you don't need to thank me for thanking you, it's kind of my job as the write to see to it that you all get the proper credit you deserve for reviewing. Sometimes it's simple to review stories in one short line, and sometimes it takes a paragraph. But I read them, take them into consideration, and make sure that I come up with proper responses! -puts lampshade on head- PIZZA ROLLS! OMG YES!

**Winry the Alchemist-** I'm loving the username... Winry... the Alchemist -nods- I still like writing yaoi, so maybe that's why you sense that, but I suppose that paternal love is distant and yet very close at the same time. I'm not sure if that's what Arakawa or anyone thought of -the parental instinct- maybe it came out that way as it was drawn... but yeah. Thanks a lot for your review!

**Hitokiri-san-** I like writing in Ed language, it's a very complicated thing, you know. He swears to show that he cares... And you know, I'm writing this because I actually need_ a break from all the yaoi stories I've been reading, you know? I needed to make something subtle... something that would make people go 'OMG! PARENTAL!ROY -squee-' or something a long those lines. Thanks!_

**

* * *

**

**6. And Yes, The Way You Look At Me**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **A silent train ride to the distant Aerugo causes Edward to raise a tender question which turns into a heated battle in the end.

He's staring at me again... thinks Edward, seeing Roy eye him from the corner of his eyes. Why the hell is he staring at me like that? They've been sitting in that empty train car together on one bench. Edward doesn't know why Mustang couldn't sit across from him instead of smack dab next to him!

"Is something the matter, Fullmetal?" Mustang questions. "You're squirming so much, I'd be one to think that you need to go to the bathroom."

"No!" Ed cries out, backing up against the window a bit. "I'm just uncomfortable with the fact that you're just glaring at me like that! What are you thinking about?"

Edward can plainly see that Mustang is startled by his sudden outburst. "You're out of line, Ed..." the dark-haired Colonel states blatantly. "I'd keep my voice to a dull roar if I were you."

"Then keep your eyes on something other than me!"

"I can't!" Roy finally growls. Ed raises his brow and crosses his legs.

"And why is that, Colonel? Why can't you look at a fucking book... something that doesn't have anything to do with me!" Roy meets Edward's eyes and raises his hand slightly, licks his thumb and gently rubs it on Ed's forehead. "HEY!"

"You have a smudge right there! Let me get it off, damn it!"

Thump.

"Hold still, Ed!"

"No way! Get your hand off of me! I can wipe it off myself you bastard! Stop it!"

Mustang finally completes his 'mission' and eases himself back down onto the hard seat. Edward pants heavily and sits back down as well. There is a long time in which there is hardly any movement until finally Edward furiously began to wipe at the place which Mustang passed his thumb to clean the smudge.

Roy merely smiles.

So he cares about appearances? Is that a sin?


	7. Snow Falling on Corpses

_Sorry for not updated on the weekend. We just have a little problem with my computer at home because on the weekdays I tend to use office computers at my mom's office... yeah. So I've brought you... not two, not four... BUT SIX flavors because I've been so productive and have been typing and writing quite a bit lately. So this batch ought to last you people a long time. Long enough for me to settle into school and stuff so there. _

**Leesie-Felton4eva-** Whoops... I just realised that I spelled your name wrong on my other posts -gets down on one knee- for the love of pizza rolls, will you forgive me! -begs- -gets up and nods vigorously- you ought to try drabbles, they're very fun to write and take... a little while but can entertain you for hours on end sometimes! -cheers-

**Sword Alchemist-** -hugs- Thank you!

**Aseret Kitsune-** I'm glad you're liking it so much... yeah... I don't know really where the idea struck me, but I remember my grandmother licking her finger and rubbing it all over my damned forehead... it was nasty... but she was like "AH! MIHA (Spanish... ehe... she came from Cuba)! Do you want to walk around with a spot on your head?"

**Winry the Alchemist-** I was only thinking W.W.R.D -smile- what would Roy do in a situation where he's in a car on a train with Ed, kind of sitting there in... silence. He sees a spot on his protege's forehead, and goes for the kill. What can I say? Thanks for reviewing!

**K a w a i i - S y a o r a n-** I'm so glad, I think I'll be writing more of this in the future... yeah...

**kristanite-** I know -hands you tooth brush- just in case... I don't want to be responsible for any of your cavities.

**lazy fat kitsune-** Glad you enjoyed it. If you go on livejournal and type in the search box for 'user name: hatedguardian' there's a great Papa!Roy and the Elrics community right there. Lots of good fanfictions -bows her head at plug- I must join that by the way...

_Again, my laziness comes back with six fics so stay tuned! _

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

**7. Snow Falling on Corpses**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **War tends to drive most men insane. For Edward Elric, death is simply God's way of telling you that you're fired.

Mustang pulls him into his lap, rubbing the boy's arms with his gloved hands. Soft breaths pick up a bit and quickly, Mustang take his knuckles, slips them beneath Edward's military jacket to his wife beater-clad chest. Firmly, he rubs the hard sternum, causing Edward to twist back to an animated state.

Fullmetal opens his mouth to speak but Roy merely shakes his head. Why waste the heat when the only thing that will come out of their mouths will be insults and bites.

He is shaking now, and this begins to almost frighten Roy. Hypothermia isn't his forte, let alone medical treatment for wounds as deep as his thumb is long. "Don't die on me," Roy says bitterly. "If you die on me then it's all over..."

"For you're career, right?" Edward asks. "Yeah... wouldn't want that to go tumbling off the wall, would we?" Ed shifts slightly and groans. Mustang can feel the blood beginning to seep into his pant leg as Edward lays across his lap, curled in his arms and against his chest.

"My head..." Ed groans softly, and he buries himself in Roy's chest. "Oh my fucking head hurts so damn bad..."

"Don't talk..."

"Ah..." Edward bites back a cry as Roy removes the blood-stained jacket from his shoulders. The cold quickly seizes his body in a spasm of frost, and he winces.

"Lay down," Mustang orders, and Ed complies hesitantly. There is a bit more movement and the involuntary sound of moving fabric. Warmth folds over him and he looks up to see that two jackets are now over the both of them. Ed chews upon his lip as Mustang shivers slightly and wraps his arms around Ed's shoulders.

"They're insane to send us up here in the winter time... they know how bad it is up in the north..."

"We're toy soldiers... what else are we supposed to do but let ourselves be wound and move up..." Edward snorts indignantly and circles his arms at Roy's waist.

"Whatever..."

Silence.

Edward sighs heavily and moans. "It's snowing, Colonel..."

"I know... It looks very beautiful."

Ed looks up and smiles in an empty manner at Mustang. "The snow's going to cover up the dead bodies soon... no one's going to find them once they're decomposed into the earth... so much snow..."

He lays his head back down.

"Don't fall asleep, damn it!"

Edward responds by clutching tightlyat Mustang's back, metal fingers and human nails digging into his waist.

"Got it..."


	8. The Blind Leading the Blind

**8. The Blind Leading the Blind**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Some people really shouldn't lead if they don't know what the hell they're doing.

"We're lost, aren't we?" Edward asked as he followed Mustang. "Come on now, answer me..."

"Stop being so smug, Edward... and for the last time! We are not lost!" Roy yells, turning around to face Edward with his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"I know how to get out, if you'd just let me lead..."

"NO! As your superior, you will listen to me, god damn it! Now be quiet, Edward!"

Ed gave a mock salute before shoving his hands into his pockets and sighing. Nothing was better than seeing the Colonel flustered like that.

"Ed..." Roy sighed softly as they walked.

"Yes, Mustang?"

"Where do we go from here?"

Edward merely shook his head, pushed Mustang aside and took a few seemingly random left turns before they managed to find their way out of the large field of corn.

"Now... what did we learn today, almighty Colonel, soon-to-be-Fuhrer?"

Roy glared.

"Not to get lost in a corn field in Rizembool and be stuck leading a smart-alecky state alchemist who happens to know his own territory too well," Roy hissed, stalking off with Edward trotting behind gleefully. "You little smart ass... damn well pleased with yourself aren't you?"

Ed smiled. "Yep," he chirped.


	9. Four Twelves are Forty Eight

_This is one of my favorites, I just wanted to let you people know -smiles- I don't particularly know why, but the format entices me very much. The strange thing is, every time I try to write something a bit like this, it doesn't come out the same as this one did. Over all, I'm very pleased._

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

9. Four Twelves are Forty-Eight

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Two days, four parts, he waits.

_I. 48 hours away_

So damn independent. Just recently, he had received a telegram from the Fullmetal Alchemist coming back from the east. No, apparently it wasn't easy because collecting up in letters, phone calls, and telegrams, are messages of slight hurt, false leads, and simple cases that were really not worth his time.

Edward is walking on foot now.

It's going to take a long time for him to get to the next train station and purchase his tickets to get back.

_II. 36 hours away_

Edward is on the train now, his last letter told him so. The boy is probably staring out the window listlessly as he watches the scenery fly past him on wings of travel. Roy knows the feeling of being away from comfortably settings.

He knows.

And Alphonse now comes into his office every day asking the same question during his polite bow in his suit of armor.

"Is my brother going to be back soon?"

And Mustang will always answer.

"Not now, but soon, Alphonse. Very soon." Then he will wave the piece of paper with Edward's neat penmanship upon it. "In the mean while, would you care to read his latest letter?"

_III. 24 hours away_

Roy can almost see Edward sleeping on his metal arm, the night sky broad and black as he sleeps in the dimmed light of the train. That's what Edward tended to do during long trips. And this train ride is supposed to be extremely long due to the distance.

And then there's the curled up position Ed situates himself in most of the time, knees pulled up slightly to his chest, leaning on the window of the train car. His mouth is probably parted and he's snoring loud enough to wake the dead, Roy can hear him all the way from here.

Edward is still a whole day away from home, still a whole day away from a warm bed and a room to call his own.

_IV. 12 hours away_

Edward will be here at six o'clock in the evening. Roy waits on the bench, his coat flapping heavily in the wind. Even though it is early morning, he will stroll about the town, eat a pastry, flirt a bit, have some coffee, and come back here with his inky newspaper to read and wait.

After all, it's probably his turn to welcome Edward back home.

And after a long wait, the train whistles in the distance, and Roy stands. He looks into the sea of people, and immediately spots a red coat and a shock of blonde hair. Roy waves his newspaper in the air a bit and moves through the crowd with ease.

"Edward!" he calls, and golden eyes catch his. Finally, they meed in the center of the organized chaos, and Roy sets a tentative hand upon Edward's shoulder.

"What are you doing here?" Edward questions. "I thought you said that Al would pick me up in your last letter..." Roy stops Edward there and reaches into his pocket, pressing something surprisingly still warm into the open, gloved palm. The bitter, fall air whips around the platform violently.

"I presume that you're hungry?" Says he, taking the auto-mail hand and leading thirteen-year-old Edward Elric back to Central.


	10. The One Truth

**10. One True Thing**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **G  
**Notes: **Contains hinted spoilers for the Nina Arc in the anime and manga.  
**Summary: **Alchemists are people who search for the truth... the truth behind the truth and everything that lies in the dark.

"The truth hurts, doesn't it, Edward?"

No answer.

_"DOESN'T IT?"_

Edward gives an empty look up at Roy before choking back something deep in his throat. Roy only shakes his head. He won't try to get the boy out of it, he won't. He'll just reinforce the truth, the one truth that will let Edward move forward once he's realized it.

"They're dead, Edward... what are you going to do about it? Hm? What...?"

Edward carefully stands, but shakily. He's so small, Roy could mistake him for a very young child... but then again, Edward is young. He's twelve, had a little girl who was like family taken from him, and he's sulking.

"Stop that, Edward, it's undignified..."

He hasn't spoken at only. He's only stared off into oblivion as Roy wraps a towel around his shoulders now, slender fingers tapering off to soothe him.

"Please don't cry, Edward..."

Roy hates begging, especially to a child, but there's nothing he can really do at the moment. After all, nurturing isn't his forte. He looks out the door and sees Havoc pausing in the threshold to watch the scene unfold. Immediately, he just walks in and kneels down in front of Edward who is standing in front of the Colonel, back to front with him.

And the Lieutenant says something soft to Edward, gently touching the Civilian Consultant's hands and finally leaving.

Roy wonders to this very day what Havoc said to Edward, and means to ask him how he got the boy to stop crying.


	11. Your Blue Eyes are Just Stained Glass

**11. Your Pretty Blue Eyes are Just Stained Glass**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains spoilers for the Ishbal Arc from anime.  
**Summary: **Edward would never forgive him for what he did to Winry, scarred her by destroying something so close to her heart.

She looked so barren, so desolate as he sat across the kitchen table from Miss Winry Rockbell. Beside her, Edward sat, golden eyes hard and violent. Mustang balled his hands into fists in his lap and sighed.

So empty...

"Do you know what you've done...?" she said softly, as if unaware. "I want them back..."

"Winry," Edward said gently, yet she only placed a hand upon the one now on her shoulder. "calm down..."

"They helped the enemy! So what? You didn't have to murder them in cold blood you sadistic Colonel! What the hell are you going to do about it? Kill Ed and Al too?"

"Winry! Stop it!"

Her eyes, the Rockbell girl's eyes appeared blank, as though the stained glass he had seen in the churches back in Central. They were many colors, ranging from light to dark blues...

And she was just as delicate as glass as well.

"How am I supposed to trust you... to not go and kill Ed? Are you going to _kill_ him if he goes and does what he thinks is right?"

"I'll do what I think is proper, Miss Rockbell..."

Again, there is more silence save the ticking of the clock on the wall. Winry's eyes are now rivetted upon him, and her lip is the source of solace as she bites upon it.

"Mustang," Ed whispered. "say something... anything...!" Roy pushed out his chair. He remembers Ishbal well, too well... he remembers the husband and wife, the two doctors he had been ordered to kill by his superiors.

"There's nothing I can do." Roy whispered. "I was a soldier, I was given an order... I was young, and maybe foolish, but I did as I was told." He looked away, grabbed his coat and began to walk towards the door. "Come along, Edward... we need to leave."

"I want one more day," Ed hissed. "Give me one more day and then I'll go with you... she needs me..."

Mustang looked at Edward. "Are you questioning me?"

"No," came the reply. "I'm not... I never sold my soul to you fucking devils... I never did... So you don't own me!" Mustang's hand shifted in his pocket before he brought it out, setting two fingers against his thumb in a menacing manner.

"Now, Fullmetal... what was that you were saying?"

The poor girl's hand quickly latched on to Ed's arm tightly for a moment, before she then leg go, watching Edward take a step forward. Once again, she grabbed him and pulled his head down to breathe something into his ear. Tears suddenly streamed down her face as she cried, cried for his fate, cried for his life.

When Edward righted himself a grabbed his coat, he joined Mustang in walking out of the house in silence. As they began their way down the path where they would meet Alphonse, Mustang stopped Edward quickly by the shoulder, turning him around. "What did she say?"

"What does it matter to you, bastard?" the boy asked. "You don't really care."

"Tell me,"

Edward looked away for a moment, aureate eyes tentative as he then moved his lips. "She told me not to die." He let go of Edward roughly before taking off at a faster pace with Edward moving to catch up.


	12. Wake Unto Me

_Yep, my words are here to be heard -rock on sign- Anyways, I remember that my mom sang this song to me once or twice... seriously... it makes you very sleepy, trust me. But I had to look up the lyrics again, and poof, I was off down memory lane as I wrote this. Okay... so I like this one a lot and it was very entertaining and fun to write! Enjoy!_

_Lain Blackchurch_

**

* * *

**

**12. Wake Unto Me**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains spoilers for the Nina Arc of the Anime/Manga  
**Summary: **He wishes that Edward could always be this calm... always... then he wouldn't have to worry so much about him Roy's PoV.

You're so sweet when you sleep, did you know that Edward? Of course I would never say it to your face, I'd receive a kick from you if I did, that's for sure. You know, I didn't mean to end up sitting here on the edge of your bed, watching you. It kind of just... happened. Something in me clicked when I saw the door to your room opened a bit, just enough for me to slide through and see what was going on.

And please don't call it breaking and entering. I'm your superior, I'll do as I please, and that includes invading your little bubble of privacy if it means saving your sorry ass in the process.

So here I am now, watching you with the moonlight bleeding across your calm, blank countenance. That cowlick on the top of your head is being blown by your soft breath as it falls over between your eyes. It's so comical, that someone so boisterous and somewhat disrespectful could be at peace despite all they've been through.

You didn't deserve to see all those things that you did today, that body on the street, decapitated and lacerated to pieces. It brought back horrible memories, didn't it? It's understandable... the event of tabooonly happened a year ago... And then poor Nina, I've seen her once or twice, she was very sweet from my perception. And then you had to throw yourself in denial, thinking you could bring her back with a clap of your hands.

Things can't work like that all the time, Ed... I hate to say it, but it's the truth. And that's what you're looking for, right Ed? The truth to the Philosopher's Stone?

You shift slightly, turning over onto your stomach with your hands flanking your face on each side and your visage turned towards me. It's sweet, I'll say it again... very innocent though I know that you've seen a lot beyond your years...

And it brings me to another point in this small discussion I'm having with you as you sleep. I hope you can hear me, Edward, though... maybe you can't, you're tired from today, aren't you? Running quite a many blocks back to Central, back to your dorm...

I sigh as I run my fingers through my hair and settle my hands into my lap, trying my best not to the touch the side of your face. You think I'm a terrible grown up, don't you? You think that I enjoy teasing you a lot... well I don't. And you've brought this upon yourself, saying you're an adult...

It's hard for me to say this, but I don't do it to be craven or to spite you... it's to keep you in line, because you're so damn rebellious. Truth is, I'd just love to treat you like a child, to protect you and to keep you under my eye at all times.

I'm just too busy to do so, however. And I don't think that you'd enjoy sitting in my office with your little legs swinging over the side of the couch, waiting for me to finish my paperwork. No, you wouldn't.

Again, you stir, this time, letting out a small cry. I check the halls to assure myself that no one has woken up, though I doubt they will because they're all very heavy sleepers... save Fuery... he's easily woken up...

I look back at you and see your brow furrowed deeply, and I sigh. _"Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me, starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee..."_ My fingers reach out and I push away a strand of blonde hair from your shoulder, and you move deeper beneath the covers, up to your nose in a thin, white sheet. My fingers curl back into my palm.

I'm not that great of a singer... in fact I hate singing... never participated in the act ever, not even in my childhood. So I suppose you could say this was my first time... a song my mother sang to me and now it's one I'm singing to you._"Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day, lull'd by the moonlight have all pass'd away..."_


	13. Dreams of the Impossible

_Hello again, school today was very nice, I met all my teachers and had a splendid day -anime!Ed spin- Tralalala! Anyways, here are my other two drabbles, 13 first of course. And now I would like to thank me recent reviewers! -heats up popcorn- _

**Lady Mirror- **Glad that it was too your liking, my lady. It's very fun writing this, and I like getting into Roy's conscience all the time! It's so very much fun to invade the Colonel's thoughts! Thanks!

_**Lurkinshadws- **Thanks! _

**lazy fat kitsune- **Whooooaa... -dizzy spell- um, I believe that's enough -takes your hands off shoulders- I might puke on you if you're not too careful... and then I'll be called 'sick' and I will not write ANYMORE because I'll be all BLEH. So there, watch what you do... -laughs- Just kidding... I like making people depressed, and I'm sorry, but like replying to reviewers, it's what I do... -nods frantically-

**Morae- **I'm sorry about the typoes and everything. I swear that I read each of these over, and try to edit them as best I can... you know, summer damages the brain at times. But can you tell I'm trying? -Laughs- well, I hope they're not too_ distracting from the point I'm trying to get across, and no, I don't mind you pointing that out, it makes me more careful when I write, thanks! _

**K a w a i i - S y a o r a n- **All right, now... glad you liked number seven, that is probably one of my personal favorites just as well -laughs- I like them all, really. -basks in the warm fuzziness- And yes, the Colonel just never wants to be wrong and hates being shown up by a smart ass alchemist who's 15 years younger than he is. To respond to your number 9, I like making Roy a worrisome person, because we get to see his... unprotected side. And... what Havoc said to Ed is probably something more gentle than what Roy said to him. Don't worry, it's not obvious. In number 11, I wanted to portray a colder, more clipped side of Roy, he really wants to get away from Winry because he already feels guilty enough as it is. He wants to make sure that Edward doesn't go crazy and AWOL so he wants him under a tight order. And yeah, 12 is kind of the first part of 13. They each kind of reminisce on one another. Phew, thanks for the lovely review, my dear -waves happily-

**Winry the Alchemist- **-wags finger- Tch tch now, Miss Alchemist, you'll just have to wait like everyone else, now won't you? And here's the update, so screw the waiting -laughs- I'm happy I could make you all depressed, cheerful, and candy-coated all at the same time -hands you tooth brush like she does most people- cavities from fluff are bad for you m'dear.

**Sword Alchemist- **-waves hands in the air- ALCHEMISTS ARE IN THE HOUSE YO! Woot woot! yeah, ahem, glad you liked it, 12 had to be the most fun for me to right, just because I got to remember some fond memories. Thanks a lot for the review!

_On with the SHOW! _

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

**13. Dreams of the Impossible**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Edward wonders if Mustang's so called 'revolution' will ever come to pass. Edward's PoV. You can think of it as a companion to 12 because of the slight monologue.

You're a bastard, you know that, right?

It's easy to say that to you, I mean... I think it's part of my every day vocabulary. You say you want a revolution, hm? You say you're going to make it happen. But when? You've never given us a specific date in which you will make this task whole.

Well, it's not like the military is going to be changing much anytime soon under the current Fuhrer's rule. Riza's kind of hoping that you won't become Fuhrer so that you can't put all the woman in miniskirts. I actually agree with this...

I'm sure that it's very embarrassing for them.

But this revolution of which you speak... is it going to make things right again? Is it going to change the world's view of us dogs of the military? Will people actually welcome us instead of shunning and pushing us off to the side? I'd actually like that... not like I have any plans to stay here once we're restored though, mind you.

I was just... wondering... that's all. It never really hurt anyone to be curious, but then again the saying does go that curiosity killed the cat. You know Alphonse would have my head if I every said that to him.

But still… the idea…

A revolution.

You're going to make it happen, hm? You and what army? Well, I don't need to ask that, I suppose that I'm apart of it then. And you want me to help you, now? You want me to let you take the credit for the things that I do? That's just all fine and dandy so long as you fulfill your part of the bargain too.

You know... you're dreams of the impossible might just come true... they might just come true...


	14. As Long As You're Mine

_**SPOILERS FOR MANGA-VERSE HUGHES! PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK!**_

_Lain Blackchurch_

**

* * *

**

14. As Long As You're Mine

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Notes: **_SPOILERS! _This follows the Hughes' Murder arc of the manga in which Mustang suspects Maria Ross to have killed the family man.  
**Summary: **Roy avenges a friend, and stakes claim over flesh and blood as if it were a simple object or toy.

He felt his heart stop when he saw the body laying splayed out upon the ground. She was barely distinguishable, yet he was able to tell, but the gentle curve of her hand from the pile of smoldering flesh and blood, that the body, indeed, did belong to Maria Ross. "I did what needed to be done…" Roy murmured, kicking the scattered earth over the Lieutenant's remains. "She deserved no less."

"Ross..." Ed whispered and looked down at her body, hands to his mouth. "Shit…" He bit his lip, feeling blood slowly work its way down his chin. "You killed her…!" Edward leaned against the wall, hoping that Mustang would take no step closer.

"Come on now, let's go… you've seen enough."

"No…" Ed murmured. "I'll stay here… you go back and do what you like, but I have no home to go to… The military… you're all a bunch of fucking _murderers_!"

"Don't be ludicrous…" Roy held out his hand, and for a moment, Edward reached out dazedly, yet pulled back, clasping it firmly to his chest. "If you're not going to come with me by choice, I'll bring you by force if that's what it's going to take."

"Go the fuck away..." came the firm hiss. Mustang sighed as if they were having a simple argument like they always tended to have, and leaned over slightly, picking Edward up. He threw him over his shoulder, one hand resting on his lower back, the other arm curled about thin legs. "Let go, bastard!"

"You're making such a scene, Edward…"

"Put me down!" Edward felt himself being shifted slightly so that Mustang was allowed a firmer grip. He settled his hands on Roy's back and jerked violently. "You killed her! You fucking killed her in cold blood!"

"Edward, please—"

"Let go!"

"Would you please—?" Mustang sighed, shoulder tired from the constant writhing and kicking. He set Edward upon his feet, just before the entrance to the back street, and looked around before kneeling and sighing. His fingers bit deeply into Ed's shoulders, causing him to wince. "You are underneath my jurisdiction, and as long as you're mine, you will do as I say, is that clear?"

Edward did not answer.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I'm not your toy..."

"Yes you are," Roy hissed. "Come on..." And in silence, they walked back to Central.

'I'm not your toy...' The words had stung to Roy, but he ignored them and gripped Edward's hand tighter when it would not respond to his warm palm.


	15. Bathing in Artificial Light

_School takes away my time from the computer -sticks tongue out- My mom doesn't really have work on Mondays so that's my poor excuse for not bringing you these next four chapters. I can tell you all, however, that I have a lot of these challenges written, and I've been doing them like a fiend! -laughs- I'm just slow to post... I like to see what my friends like and don't like. _

**Edward's Josie Black- **I really do wish they had an episode like this, but just one... you know, you don't have to over kill it, I just wanna' see some parental action -even though there is a bit in FMA the anime and manga- Glad you liked it!

**Edward's Josie Black- **Oh! It's you again! -cheers- I'm glad you picked out that typo, you know it means a lot that you all are kind of watching out for me here and there. I'm really happy you like these!

**Sword Alchemist- **You wanted more... right? Well, here's more... just because I know that you like this! And I'm just sick of being slow to update... so here's MORE! FOUR MORE! FOR YOU ALL! -laughs and then calms down again- I'm glad that you want more... someday... someday... okay, well, thank you very much for the review -sweat drops and runs away-

**Edward's Josie Black- **OoooOOOOooo... Hello. Thank you! AND YAY! PIZZA ROLLS PWN MY FREAKING LIFE!

**Moerae- **-wants to strangle Roy still- I intensly disliked him at that point... he's not guarding Ed's pretty little head the way he's supposed to. Ehem, glad you liked it, and you can keep pointing out typoes if you want, it makes me feel good that you're looking out for me! -jumps up and down- Thanks!

**lurkinshdws- **Thanks!

**lazy fat kitsune- **GAH! You like being depressed! NO! I've brain washed you, haven't I? NOOO! I'LL MAKE THEM HAPPY, I SWEAR! THERE ARE SOME DAMNED HAPPY ONES AND YOU'LL BE EXPLODING WITH HAPPINESS!

**Winry the Alchemist- **I was trying to go for the same style as the 12 on the 13, but it just didn't work... but that's okay because I just like how Edward is thinking, that's all. Glad you liked it, and here's somemore -readies her toothbrush-

**Barbara Akers- **Really? Thank you, -cheers- Alerts list? YAY!

**candidus-lupus-full Moon- **I'm happy that you liked it!

**K a w a i i - S y a or a n- **Do you know how much I'm appreciating you? I'm really glad that you enjoyed this a lot, and took the time to review, you're one of the constant people I look for, -laughs- it's funny, you know, I didn't think I'd get any notice at all doing this... but I do, and it means a lot! -hugs- thanks!

ALL RIGHT CHERUBS, LET'S GO!

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

15. Bathing in Artificial Light

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Mustang takes part in a ritual of trust.

Edward sits there in his white-washed room, his metal arm and leg are beside him upon the sheets, shining brilliantly. He sighs and shakes his head. Alphonse stands beside the bed, hand upon the end of it. Abruptly, the door opens, and Edward looks up, seeing Roy dressed in his military pants and flyaway, yet missing the formal jacket.

"So... they came, didn't they?" the Colonel asks in a casual manner. It is quite unlike him when Edward thinks about it.

The blonde nods slightly, eyes looking to the crate that had been mailed by train to Central all the way from Rizembool. For some reason, Ed isn't speaking to him. Roy doesn't really mind all that much, but then again... Edward is always one for talk. Usually filled with curses… but still talk.

"My hands are too big... I think I might hurt him if I try to put it in... usually Winry does it, or Granny, or they do it together." Alphonse murmurs, bowing with his hands at his front.

"Why not call Hawkeye, or Lieutenant Ross... or even Fury...?"

Alphonse merely looks up and says nothing. White eyes of soul look into Mustang quietly, and finally, the suit of armor sits down by the wall to watch. "I won't question," Roy sighs, and kicks the door to a close before taking a seat upon the bed. "but I believe it best if your brother makes the decision..."

Edward turns his head towards Mustang, and merely nods. "Just do it..." he finally says. "I want to get this over and done with if you don't mind."

"Of course," Flame says softly, and takes a heavy, metal arm into his hand. It is cold from lack of wearing, and smooth. The Rockbells know how to craft well, it's a wonder how people could stand to wear something so... so... well, almost _beautiful_...

The steel and iron combination gleams in the artificial lighting of the room, bathed in the glow. It's amazing really... just something so surreal as he looks at the scene and is apart of something like this.

Mustang gently wraps his arm around Edward's chest, his other hand poised at the port of the arm. "Ready?" he asks.

"Yeah..."

Without thinking, Mustang jams it into the socket, and Ed raises his head violently, jerking in Roy's arms. "Stop moving, you'll kick me..." Ed only ceases his flailing and breathes hard.

"Do the next one, quickly." Ed hisses.

Mustang listens to his subordinate for once in his life, and immediately snaps as the nerves connect the leg. There is another spasm before a warm body falls slightly limp against his chest. Roy shakes Ed lightly. "Fullmetal...?"

No answer

Alphonse then says softly, "I think you can go now..." Roy nods faintly, looking at the wall before moving slowly and laying Edward's head upon the pillow.

"Good night, Alphonse," says Roy as he leaves through the door and down the hall.


	16. How Fire Took Water to Wife

**16. How Fire Took Water to Wife**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG**-**13  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **One mission, two people, ice cold water. It all adds up in the end when it comes to the matter of heat.

His teeth clicked softly together, and he trembled. "How much longer," he hissed. "do we have to wait here until they fucking go away?" Edward wrapped his arms around his torso, adjusting his body in the water. His breath came in soft, white clouds that leaked into the air and about the grotto where they waded in waist-deep water that grew higher by the second.

Roy shifted. "A long time... so be quiet." Hastily, he tucked his gloves at the neck of his shirt in a desperate attempt to keep them dry. Abruptly, something cool and wet pressed against his side with a tired slosh of slightly icing water. "What are you doing?"

"You're cold right? Half of my body can't even feel this..." The pressure at his side was a bit harder, and slightly sodden hair spread across the black coat. "I guess that's a pro to auto-mail," he continued, teeth chattering, voice on the verge of stalling now as he took a breath every few seconds.

"Don't be stupid, get off."

"You're the one who's being stu—mmph!"

"Quiet!" Roy whispered, clamping a bare hand over Edward's mouth. Lowering his lips to one ear, he then proceeded. "You're cold as ice." Edward merely shook his head and Roy could see him rolling golden eyes.

"No duh," he mumbled through the fingers at his mouth.

Footsteps.

"Shh..."

"I know."

Quickly, Roy pressed himself against the stone wall along with Edward to wait it out. Abruptly, there was the sound of shifting water, causing both to panic. "They're coming," Roy whispered.

Abruptly, Ed ripped himself from Roy and slammed his hands together, pressing them against the surface of the water. A screen of steam began to rise and a hand quickly took Roy's. "Let's go... it'll distract them..."

Warm water...

Just like a bath at home, only one that grew too cold too fast.


	17. A Dark Heart, Beating

**17. A Dark Heart, Beating**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Dark contemplations from Edward as he sits with his brother during a black out in Central City.

Thump.

He curls his knees to his chest and frowns.

Thump. Thump.

Edward doesn't know how long it's been like this. Alphonse sits on the opposite bed. He takes a deep breath and risks a shake as the silence coats the two brothers thickly.

Thump.

Visions of fire flash quickly within golden eyes. Screams echo in his ears, the screams from his own throat and he can feel it go raw as he swallows using his thick tongue.

Thump. Thump.

Why did this black out have to be on this night of all nights! On _that_ night... He groans softly and shifts. Being restless is terrible... a nightmare, really.

Thump.

His skin feels like it's crawling now... undulating violently. Abruptly, the door to their room opens. "Are you boys all right?" Edward looks up curiously to see a man with dark hair and a blank expression upon his face, a singular flame dancing on the tips of his fingers.

Thump. Thump.

"We're fine," Ed murmurs finally, feeling a sudden weight slip onto his bed. Mustang gently puts out his flame and leans back.

My heart shouldn't even be beating... Edward thinks in a deep manner. But here I am, breathing... and it's so dark in here, damn it... I don't think I could even see my hand in front of me face. OH HELL! I can't. Why doesn't the damned Colonel put the fire back on... come on, at least I could see what he was doing!

Thump.

"The lights should be one within a few hours if you wanted to know..." Roy murmurs, now rubbing his fingers and creating stray sparks here and there. Edward nods quickly and sighs.

Thump. Thump.

"Is there anything you want to talk to me about before I go...?" Mustang questions. His fingers are now tucked into his pocket, and Edward, hating himself for even thinking the idea, speaks.

"Can you... do you mind doing that again?"

Roy raises a brow and Edward sighs. "It's too dark." I hate you... Ed thinks. I hate you, hate you, hate you, but turn the light on again... please.

"Of course, Ed... I'm sure Alphonse would appreciate that as well."

Snap.

Thump.

Burn.

Thump. Thump.

And surprisingly, Edward feels his dark heart still beating beneath his breast bone.


	18. The Smell of Hospitals in Winter

**18. The Smell of Hospitals in Winter**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** A bout of drunk driving lands Mustang in the hospital.

He hated the smell of hospitals. Filled with antiseptic and death... the morbid buildings, he thought. But Edward had a job to do. In his left hand, he carried a simple group of flowers, calla lilies to be precise. His heart thudded softly in his chest as he walked through the cold, white-washed halls of the medical area.

Finally, he managed to find a room, pure and clean, where Roy Mustang sat up in bed, reading silently. Edward knocked gently upon the door frame and peered inside. "Looks like you're feeling better," he chuckled, immediately taking a seat down beside the bed and holding the flowers in his lap.

"I covered your ass, Fullmetal. Flowers are the least you could bring." Roy snorted, almost indignantly, and Ed smiled.

"You aren't that badly off after all, are you?" he joked, heaving a sigh and removing his gloves, stuffing them away in his pockets. Roy's eyes followed the flesh hand, seeing white gauze wrapped about its slender contour.

"I was afraid you'd lose your entire left arm too..." Mustang said. "That's all we need now."

"It's not too bad... Alphonse almost killed me for getting _myself_ killed. And I knew you shouldn't have been driving in that state, you bastard. But you practically pushed me into the car and I couldn't very well jump out!"

Roy raised a finger as a nurse walked into the room and took the flowers from Edward's arms. "I'll go fetch a vase," she murmured and walked out.

"Through drunk stupor, however, I saved you." Mustang said. "That's a bit like payback..."

"Even so, Mustang! You should have just let me do the driving! I'm old enough to drive the car, Havoc said so! It's you who just keeps on insisting that I'm too damn young!"

A hand grabbed Edward's collar and quickly pulled him close. "That's because you are!"

When the nurse came back in with the calla lilies in a clear vase, she shook her head. This had been a routine for three days now... this made it four, didn't it?


	19. Another Gray Day in the Deep Blue World

_Hello, you... you're all eating this up with spoons, aren't you? I like that. Thanks for supporting me you guys, but I hate to say that you might not get any updates on Saturday, Sunday, or Monday... besides, I've only completed... er... 29... ehem... so I've been working on 30 and 31 for a while. _

**Sword Alchemist- **_Yay! Review! I like to pre-write so that way I know the readers won't lose too much interest in my stories... I kind of hate when that happens until no one is reading it... bleh... thank you! Here are the updates! _

**Winry the Alchemist- **Don't worry, I believe there are some more depressing ones... I'll find them... somewhere... in me... ugh. Well, anyways, HERE'S YOUR BELATED/EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT!

Lala! Review like the wind people! When I reach 50 reviews, I'll be getting really... up there... and... stuff... YAY! -walks off-

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

**19. Another Gray Day in the Deep Blue World**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **'A game then, at least until the sky's blue again...' Of games and coffee cups

Mustang sat across from Edward, nursing a cup of coffee, black, in his hands. It's snowing... very hard now, and he doesn't know whether Edward is in the mood to talk. It's very boring here, however, and there's nothing to do. Roy knows that there's a chess set not to far from here... but he doesn't feel like having Edward throw a fit at him.

"The weather's been pretty bad this week," came the autumnal voice. "I mean, all this snow... winters here aren't really all that fun..."

Roy raised one brow and sighed. The skies outside the window were rather gray, but then again, this was December, always dull, always bleary. "Well, there's hardly any work to be done..." His voice trailed off a bit as the white wisps from his coffee cup faded into the air before his eyes.

"Surprisingly enough for someone such as yourself, Colonel..."

"Really now?"

"Yes, really... why finish your paperwork completely when you're so ahead in the game that there's really no need to?" Roy shifted slightly as he stood up and emptied his cup in the sink, rinsing it out as Edward silently finished his own.

"I don't like being stuck in a cold office, it's very uncomfortable for me." Edward nodded faintly and tapped his foot upon the floor, nudging his cup towards the center of the table and getting up as well.

He sighed and let his eyes roam the small break room before he quickly grabbed his coat from the edge of his chair, cleaning his cup and settling it upon the rack to dry just as well. "A game then," Ed offered softly. "at least until the sky's blue again..."

And Roy gave a smile, leading the way out.


	20. And I Love You Even Through Uncertainty

**20. And I Love You Even Through Uncertainty**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG-13  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga. And please, don't ruin the loving father/son moment by calling it yaoi. I love yaoi, adore it even and feed it cookies even when it makes me write kink!smut, but please... when someone says "I love you." It does not always mean an intimate relationship. Thank you, those of you who decided to take the time to read this.  
**Summary: **Being sick makes confessing all the easier... but sometimes certain words are masked.

When his throat was sore, Roy gave him water without question. When a fever burned beneath his skin, a night vigil was definitely in order. Sometimes he was just too busy to the boy himself and so he sent Riza to make some homemade remedy whilst he worked.

To think that such a strong child full of wisdom and fortitude could be brought down by a bug like the flu. Fever flickered on and off continuously at times as he lay bedridden for his second week in a row.

"Shh," Roy muttered. "stop moving around so much. Do I have to strap you to that bed?" His fingers gripped about the boy's wrist, and he could feel the beat of Fullmetal's pulse quickening.

"I..." Edward suddenly began in a faint whisper. The voice held some lingering pain and delirium. "I think I'm gonna' die..." Black eyes widened, but Roy then relaxed. He sick, just remember that... he's only sick and you've been taking care of him just fine, he's not going to die any time soon.

"Don't be stupid."

"I think my head's going to explode..." he moaned. "I hope you didn't set my clothes on fire 'gain... bastard..." Roy blew out one long breath and tightened his hold on Edward's wrist. He set his lips lightly upon Edward's forehead, feeling the high temperature lower just a bit.

The lips were one of the most sensitive organs after all. Heat change would be easily perceived. And Edward didn't need to know...

"I hate you..." was all Edward said as if he could _see_ the Colonel gripping his hand now and _see_ the slightly worried look.

Roy merely shook his head and ran a tense finger down the side of Fullmetal's face. I'd like to say that I love you too, Edward... Shaking his head, he felt a light hand upon his shoulder. But I doubt that I can... I am not your father...

"You're almost as bad as Maes," came a sigh from his side, and he looked to see Riza, her free hand holding a bowl of broth. "He'll say thank you in the end, just wait a little while."

Roy raised one brow tentatively, but nodded and chanced a fleeting look at the fevering body beneath the covers before picking up the spoon.


	21. New Every Morning

**21. New Every Morning**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Sometimes all you need is your average 8-9 hours of sleep, black, undisturbed sleep.

He's never gotten a normal night of sleep. It's not easy when there are constant nightmares of lacerated bodies and small children calling you 'brother' and a chimera that resembles someone you knew so well. But for some reason, he's been sleeping a lot better...

He really doesn't know why, and he's been pondering over such circumstances for quite a while now. His nightmares have been going on less and less, and he feels a lot of the weight lifting from his mind like a physical leaden weight off his shoulders.

Every morning is different, each one is new. He'll wake up, shower, dress in his uniform, and nonchalantly stride over towards the Colonel's office to see what he wants. A mission? It isn't as big a deal as it was about five years ago, when he was twelve.

The only problem he really has is when the Colonel is being damn lazy and sits at his desk without a single care in the world, pen doodling swirls and words on his ink blotter that sits to his right.

But then again, maybe that's why Edward is feeling so much better than before. Maybe it's the mellow attitude that he needs. Oh, he used to have that devil-may-care smile and mien about him... but it hasn't resurfaced until he had a good, long laugh with the Colonel of a cup of coffee just last week...

So far, things have been going very smoothly...

"Good morning," says Edward in an almost chipper tone that even surprises himself quite a bit. The Colonel's eyebrows raise and he tilts his head off to the side.

"Um... good morning, Major..." His pen clatters to the desk, and Edward smiles. Confusing the Colonel is a task that is no easy feat. "Why the smile?"

Edward takes a seat upon the black leather couch and cross his legs over one another, leaning back. "I just had a good night's sleep, that's all. Really, it's no big deal." Roy nods faintly and laces his fingers together.

"That's some news... now," He settles a folder onto the center of his desk. "I'll explain your next mission."

"Bring it."

And Edward relaxes, knowing that the Colonel doesn't like it when he's so uptight and formal.


	22. The Laughter of Women

**22. The Laughter of Women**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **G  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Edward Elric would never come to the Colonel of all people for something as idle as romance.

"Um... sir?"

"Yes, Elric?" Roy replied, setting down his pen. "To what do I owe the pleasure of having you stop by? A misleading mission? A complaint? Sick leave?" Edward crimsoned slightly beneath Mustang's gaze.

"Actually," Edward said. "It's not really all that important, I'll just leave... after all, you look like you're terrible busy... so um..."

"Ed..." sighed Roy. "Sit down on that chair over there..." Edward appeared startled, but obeyed none the less, plopping down into the soft, leather cushions of the couch. "What's this all about?"

Roy only received a long sigh and a completely silent Fullmetal. "It's about Winry... I mean... I don't know," He broke off and ran his hand over his face. "She... she... shemeans the world to me," At this he idly kicked his legs like an impatient child.

"Listen to her laugh," was all Roy said, returning to his paperwork.

"What?" Edward quirked a brow. He didn't understand the statement completely, either that, or he'd heard Roy wrong.

"Make her laugh, it's what always puts a smile on both of your faces, is it not?"

Edward smiled faintly and nodded. "Thank you sir... it's actually one of your better ideas."

Roy snorted as Edward shut the door behind him. There was nothing that pleased him more than a lovesick boy and his mixed feelings.


	23. Truth and Peaches

_Don't kill me for not updating, okay? It was all school's fault, blame IT not ME! I'm way too tired to do personal answers for reviews, but I read them all! I swear and I'll start doing the personal replies when I get my first review, okay people? Enjoy! _

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

23. Truth and Peaches

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Sometimes, Edward wonders if Roy knows the simplicity of life in the country side.

He sat there upon a bench in the mess hall, quietly eating a round, soft peach. It was extremely feather light in his mouth, and sweet. A gift from Winry all the way from Rizembool to the Elric brothers, all the way in Central City.

"Fullmetal," came a sudden voice, and Edward looked up, seeing black eyes looking down at him.

"What do you want?" he asked blatantly after swallowing a bite of the peach. "Can't you see I'm busy?"

Roy only shook his head. "No, but I can see you eating a peach and not enjoying the so called food that's here in the mess." Edward only shrugged and proceeded upon sinking his teeth into the soft skin. After chewing and swallowing once more, he spoke.

"You can't get peaches here... so Winry sent them from Rizembul in her last package. Really nice of her, wasn't it?"

"Yes, it was..."Roy replied distantly.

An uncomfortable pause followed, and finally, Edward looked to the Colonel and smirked slightly. "You ever had a peach."

"Yeah..."

Edward shook his head. "Don't lie, you've got no reason to." And Edward swiftly stood up, jamming the unbitten side of his peach into Roy's mouth and walking away, attitude and all.


	24. So Shaken as We Are

**24. So Shaken as We Are**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga. And I don't explain this, but they're in a coffee shop -nods- I don't know why, it just seemed right!  
**Summary:** You can never push to hard with someone so young.

"I could ask you... right now... what the Ishbal war was like..." Edward looked up at Mustang. "But I know that no one wants to live through something like that, so I'm going to keep my tongue..."

"You know, Fullmetal," The Colonel sighed, hands upon the table, laced elegantly. "You can ask me anything about that war... so go ahead if you must."

"Fine..." Edward began. "how long did it last?"

"It seemed like forever..."

Edward paused; he seemed quite pensive after the answer was said. He looked up without a smile and said, "What was it like...?"

Roy became stiff slightly, memories flooding into his mind of the Ishbalan he had killed by orders of his own Colonel. "I was... It was... Damn it, how to explain..." He paused, still hearing the sound of the panicked breath catching in his chest, the gunshot, and the sudden flick of his fingers. "It was horrible... you really understand what it means to be a 'dog of the military' You're ordered... and basically, myself as well as the Fuhrer decide who lives and who survives... most likely, I will be ordered by the Fuhrer to kill every man, woman, and child in plain sight."

"What—?"

"Yes... and you heard me correct. It's mass murder for everyone... and you know what? You need to be stone cold when you kill these people. Whether they're innocent or not... you need to, because it's an order from either myself or any higher-up for that matter..."

"The report I got said a 'maybe' and we have an aggression pact. They can't break that can they?"

"A maybe usually means 'yes'. And the aggression pact is just a small contract that can be ripped and torn to shreds on a whim." Mustang sighed, looking down, hands shaking violently. He didn't need this not now... he thought it was over, but no, it just had to come back. Not in the shape or form of a skirmish between Ishbal and Amestris, but now it was between Drachma, a more fearsome country.

"You'll need to follow orders when said, Fullmetal, because the President doesn't like it when one of his dogs comes out of line. He tells you to jump off a bridge? You do it. He tells you to shoot someone? You do it. He tells you to make some sort of weapon of mass destruction, Edward? You do it. He doesn't care, and won't ever care about you or anyone else."

"I can't do that..." Edward murmured. "Too many people have—"

"You can't let that stop you..." Mustang hissed, standing up prominently. "Come with me, Fullmetal... there is something I would like to show you that might make you understand a bit more." Taking Edward's hand in a firm yet gentle grasp, he left the money on the table and walked Ed out to the back of the shop.

"What did you want to—" He began, yet was cut off by the cock of a gun. His eyes broadened a significant amount as he saw his Colonel's hand upon the gun trigger. "Colonel?" He was backed up against the wall of the coffee shop. Mustang's hand did not falter from its raised position, features unable to be read.

"Fullmetal..." Roy began, lifting up a pistol to eye level with Edward. He pulled the trigger, and the sound ricocheted across towards him. Thinking quickly, Edward dipped low to the ground, clapping and manipulating the ground into an arc. There was a soft hiss of sand scattering from stopping the bullet, and he sprawled in a sitting position between the hasty shield. "Edward?" came the Colonel's voice. His gloved hand appeared through the side of the curve of gray cobblestone mixed with a lower layer of sand and grit.

The blonde failed to answer, hands upon his ears, staring straight at where the bullet had nearly entered his line of defense. "Edward? It's all right... You can come out now..." The sandstone barrier receded back into the ground, and Edward stood straight, looking at the Colonel with a blank gaze. There was no anger, no fear, and no unchallenged rage towards Roy. He merely stood there, eyes still following to where Mustang held the gun in his hand. There was a clatter as metal hit stone, the gun falling to the ground and the bullets dispersing across the back alley.

Mustang took a step, only to see Ed withdraw a pace as well. They did that for a few moments until Fullmetal was backed against another wall. "That's what's going to happen, Ed... and we all know it. People are going to try and kill you... guns... anything is fair game. You have a weapon? You use it. Doesn't matter if it's given to you from me or some other higher-up—" Mustang grew tired of explaining this to the 'child' He heard the sudden shift of metal and noticed Edward standing there still, sword alchemized from his arm over his chest.

"Ed, don't be like that..."

"It's bad enough I'm leashed down as it is..." he said finally. His breath came a quick gasps from the shock of the gun. It had been a surprise, the cock had made his heart skip a beat, and the rebound had caused his head to spin. "I can't—" There was slight warmth around him as he felt the familiar pair of arms take him tightly in their grasp. Ed's father had done that once before... actually many times before... but then he had stopped hugging his two sons and kissing his wife. This was something that caused Edward calm slightly, his chest to stop heaving up and down so quickly.

He was thoroughly shaken up, and Roy assumed that now Edward had fully learned his lesson on war.

"You look so helpless and small when you're scared, Fullmetal..."

"Don't... call... me... small." Ed grumbled, trying to pull away slightly after the comment, yet was held tighter to his Colonel's chest.

"I make fun of you because I care, Edward. I don't do it just to spite you or be craven, I do it to keep you in line." Edward said nothing, did nothing, just feeling himself pressed against his Colonel's jacket in the familiar manner. He noticed the ashes upon the Colonel's uniform and smiled with a calmed sigh. "I've gotten the affirmation that there will be warfare that could lead to a large conflict, despite the Briggs Mountains being where they are."

"Let's just go back to headquarters..." Ed proposed, clutching Mustang's jacket with one hand, but letting go and pulling away after a moment of something that appeared to be thought.

"Do you really want to?"

"Yes..." he replied. "I do..."


	25. Living Like a Jellyfish

_-Ducks sharp, pointy pens- GAH! STOP THROWING CRAP AT ME! Geez... all right, I've got two drabbles here, pitiful really that I could only post two today, but I only have 29 written, so you have to wait until I get more done! I'm doing the reviews for chapters 23 and 24._

**lazy fat kitsune- **Peaches are really nice...

**Aseret Kitsune- **HEY! It's another kitsune! That's so awesome! I'm glad you liked it!

**Sword Alchemist- **You know, that's a really good idea, thank you very much! -cheers- Thanks for reviewing!

**K a w a i i - S y o r a n- **I love peaches, that's why I was so excited when I go challenge 23. It was really fun to write. And then 24 was just me wanting to bastardize Roy really badly... you know... just the meanness in all of us that wants to make him seem like a cold-hearted guy who really does care.  
  
_**Winry the Alchemist- **-grabs feather duster and puts it to her own- Tell me about it. Thanks!_

**Tenka-chan- **Wow... don't think I've ever been given this much love since I turned 13... wow... wow... just... GAH! -gags on her words- Well now, I feel happy with all these reviews! Thank you so much Tenka-chan!

**lazy fat kitsune- **You can use the same words! Please! It's all right! Thanks!

**candidus-lupus-full Moon- **... Thanks:) Hey, is part of your username in Latin? I STUDY LATIN!

Anyways, I've been spending these few days researching the anime/manga BLEACH because I'm a sucker for guys with big swords and cool hair. So, tell me what you think about the idea that I might write in BLEACH too...

_Be prepared, I'll disappear for quite a while now._

-Poof-

_Lain Blackchurch_

**

* * *

**

**25. Living Like a Jelly Fish**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Edward doesn't have control of his life anymore, so he's just going to go with the tides and see where it takes him.

He doesn't know where to go next... but it's not like he can leave the military and go searching for the Philosopher's Stone by himself with Alphonse. So the Colonel tells him where to go, nudges him in the right direction... or sometimes the wrong. And he knows there's nothing he can do about it.

So he figures that the only thing he can do right now is just... go with the flow as the popular saying goes. See where the military's currents drag him when his own force is just not strong enough to take him where he wants to go.

It's kind of like being a jellyfish in the deep blue sea when he thinks about it.

A jellyfish is pulled from left to right when the ocean currents are strong enough. It doesn't have a choice where it gets to go until the sea is calm and it's tentacles flow out and propel it into deeper water.

So the Colonel is the ocean current thrusting him along on his journey to restore his younger brother and his limbs...

And Edward thinks that the entire world must live like jellyfish... floating along until their own will takes a hold of adventure, and tempts fate.


	26. Counterglow

**26. Counterglow**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** He sees two children, sitting all alone, watching faint lights dance above their heads.

Edward hangs upon and Alphonse slightly, over the shoulder with his neck craned upwards. "It's really beautiful," he says, and smiles. Looking to Alphonse, golden eyes meet white light.

"It is..."

There is a long sigh, and silence follower before footsteps echo in the distance. Alphonse turns his head around and wishes that he could tell Edward that the Colonel is here. However, there is something tugging at him, telling him not to say anything at all.

"What's that?" the calm voice asks.

Edward's head jerks behind and he replies softly, "Gegenschein..." he says. Roy merely raises a brow and stuffs his hands into his pockets. Clearly he doesn't understand.

"The Counterglow," Alphonse translates. "It's a faint brightening of the sky at night... it's near the zodiac but you can only see it like this..." He gestures to how the lights have turned off, and Roy sees that some people have stopped walking around the corner and gaze upwards.

Immediately, he sits himself down and leans back on his hands, the grass warm on his fingers. Though it is faintly shining, the night sky has certainly changed for the brighter.

He turns his head, and sees how Edward stares upwards, a look of longing on his face almost as he clutches onto Alphonse tightly.

And he sits there until the sky once again grows dark, and it is time to sleep.


	27. Grace Coming Our of the Void

_It's been way too long, hasn't it? I'm going to be a posting maniac today and I'm sorry that I can't answer to your replies today or tomorrow. I wish you all a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and hope that I can finish by the NEW YEAR! _

_Lain Blackchurch_

**_

* * *

_ **

27. Grace Coming Out of the Void

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Roy Mustang is amazed at the fact that such elegance can come from the simple stump of an arm and leg.

He's seen Edward's lacking arm and leg.

They were nothing...

And yet, the boy didn't really seem to mind that. From time to time Edward would be cooped up in his room, away from most people in the house, sighing listlessly, reading, as he waited for the auto-mail to be completed.

But Roy just hates going to Rizembool, hates the fact that people stare as he walks with Edward and Alphonse to another place he hates...

The Rockbell's house...

Winry usually looks them all up and down, sighs tiredly, and ushers them all into the room, making only contact with Edward and Alphonse and leaving Roy standing in the threshold like a piece of wall.

She'll measure Edward's height, how much he's grown, and sets to work on improving the auto-mail. But during the span of time in which Edward is lacking limbs, she leaves him in a patient room, sitting on a bed.

And Roy and Alphonse would tentatively come in and talk for however long the procedure took.

It was sad though, to be here and to be feeling this way, feeling somewhat outcast. Like it didn't matter that he was sorry... but then again being sorry didn't fix her parents... did it?

Edward now sits there, looking out the window with his hand in his slightly complete lap. Roy looks onward, at the empty leg port, finding it interesting to just bend his neck... a little to the left to see inside. The circuitry is amazing, how the wires and receptors loop into the port which attatches to the spot where the leg was messily sheared off by The Gate.

It's nothingness...

And yet Miss Rockbell always manages to make grace come out of this void... this black, empty void...

"You're staring," Edward says blatantly, looking up from his book now with a weak smile on his lips. "I get that a lot... from Alphonse too..." He goes back to reading, and Roy lets out a long breath, hands on his thighs, staring at the clock, and feeling the minutes tick by like eternity.

Peace, something he hasn't felt for a long time, finally comes.

"I'll be right back," Roy says, setting a hand on Edward's head and mussing the hair before heading out the door and down the stairs.

There's something he needs to say to her...


	28. Beneath These Hands

**28. Beneath These Hands**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Roy knows that maybe he can't replace the image of a father to Edward, but could somehow form a bit of trust.

"What do you see in the rain, Fullmetal?" Roy questioned as he watched Edward sitting upon the white stone steps of the Central Building.

"I see a lot of things, Colonel, many things that I don't think I could ever see without the rain."

"And what are those things, Fullmetal?" Mustang noticed that there was a halting tone to Edward's voice in the reply.

"I see memories..." he muttered, then wiped his face with his hands, removing droplets of water. "I see things that I don't want to see, and yet I sit here and watch... them..." Tears ran down his pale cheeks before he let the rain wash them away, only to have the salt and water come back through golden oculi.

"There's been a lot of that lately... Rain I mean." The Colonel stated.

Ed sighed, "We'll be getting more... but just a bit..."

"Fullmetal..." the Colonel murmured, standing up and offering Ed an outstretched hand. "Get under the overhang and we'll talk..." The stone bench sufficed for seating for the two, and Mustang gestured to the empty space next to him, which Edward took. "You're hiding your tears in the rain, no one can see them..." Ed nodded, knowing exactly what the Colonel was talking of. He was hiding them from someone...

"That's the point..." the blonde finally stated.

"Pardon...?"

"Al doesn't need to see my cry. He shouldn't have to, because I know that it sort of breaks him up inside to see me get like this... Damn it... he's still a kid..."

"He's fifteen I believe…"

"And a kid according to me... He doesn't age, Mustang. He's still a child, actually." Ed muttered. "And he's my brother... and I look out for him as best I can. Sure I get pissed at him and he get's pissed at me, but it doesn't change the fact that we're together in this..."

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"I want to let you know... that as Colonel over you and the other men and women in my unit, I am supposed to take care of you like my own children. My own flesh and blood, because in the end... that's what is called forth from me." Dodging Edward's glance, he smiled. "And if that means I need to lend a shoulder to cry on, then I'll do it..."

"I don't need it..." Edward retorted.

"That's an order..."

Silence.

"An order is an order..."

"I'm not going to cry on your shoulder... that's—"

"Weak? No, Mr. Elric, you're wrong, sadly, it's human. That is being human, Fullmetal. Something that you feel you aren't. And in order to be human, you must act human, meaning you show your feelings. Sure, I've seen your anger, your utter delight, and your sneering grin knowing that 'I owe you' Yes, but the only thing I haven't actually seen is your sadness... When Nina and that dog died, you sat out in the rain with your brother, and you screamed at Hawkeye and I, yet I couldn't put my finger on whatever else you had been feeling..."

Almost directly, the Colonel stood, dragging him up. Edward felt Mustang embrace him, and at first hesitant, Ed did not respond for he did not know how. "Just do it... it feels good after you've finished..." Ed wrapped his arms about Mustang's upper-midriff, as he would have done his mother when he was younger, and let the first few tears fall silently. They created a dark spot upon the lapel of Mustang's waterproofed cloth raincoat, as they continued to fall. "Let it out..." he said, tapping the alchemist's back with his hand gently.

The next few minutes were spent with sobs that were slightly rushed, deep breaths and with every shudder, a tear cast itself from his eyes. He had seldom cried after the human transmutation accident. He showed his tears once or... twice to Al during their stay at Central, and Al had seen them, rain or no rain. He had thought there was no point, crying, never was it good to dwell upon the past. "Crap I must look absolutely atrocious..." he muttered. Mustang tilted Ed's chin up, and then shook his head.

"No, but keep it up, though..." Roy coaxed. Ed laughed, and they turned into even harsher cries, followed by a few coughs from within his chest, dry and tattered. "You are sick, Fullmetal." Having not answered, Mustang felt the slight body tighten its grip about him, the cries having grown a slight more intense. "Fullmetal...?"

"I-I didn't mean for any of this to happen... it's my fault... damn it..."

"Fullmetal..."

"I nearly got my brother killed. I collared myself to the military. I couldn't save Nina. I couldn't—"

"Shut the hell up, Edward... stop it..." Mustang mused upon the words in his head before finally saying them aloud. "You're still a child, Fullmetal, don't forget that. We may sometimes..." Ed gave him a skeptical look. "Well... most of the time treat you just like an adult, but we all know that you're a kid, and can take only so much..."

"Don't go easy on me..." he croaked. "Never do that... I didn't come into the military to be coddled by the likes of you people. I came for Al."

"You've saved a lot of people, Edward Elric, don't forget that just as well. You're known across Amestris and God knows where else. Just think about what you've done, and you're going to feel a lot better about yourself..."

Mustang sighed as Edward complied unwillingly to the order. And right then and there, Roy realized that beneath this hands of his, there was a life... a heart beat, a future that belonged to someone so young.


	29. Things in Heavenly Bodies

**29. Things in Heavenly Bodies**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Roy recalls a time when innocence was a luxury and Edward as a young child was so much easier to handle than Edward as an adult.

"_Edward, get down from there before I burn the damned tree down." Roy sighed as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's far too late for you to be out here."_

_Ed swung his legs back and forth and looked down at Mustang from the bough of the tree he sat upon. "But you can see the stars better up here... if you don't believe me come look for yourself." Roy ran his fingers through his hair and gave Edward a glance._

"_I don't need to look, just get down, you'll fall."_

_There was no answer, just a faint sound of the wind whipping through leaves and a brief whistle from Edward's lips as he stared up at the night. "It's really cool, come on... you're not old!"_

_Shaking his head, Roy sighed. Twelve-year-old Edward, was not naive, no... not at all naive. Just... somewhat stupid. Of course he was intellectually bright, a practical adult when it came to his mentality, but he still hadn't grown up as he had said. Just a stupid child at times._

"_I'm coming up, Fullmetal, but only to get you."_

_And so, he climbed. It wasn't too much trouble. Just the fact that he couldn't properly get started and had to grasp one of the taller branches and hoist his entire body weight up on the same limb. "Let's go,"_

"_I see a dog," Ed laughed. Roy looked upwards and raised one brow, finally smiling at the familiar constellation. "It's Sirus," he said confidently. "kind of like Den..."_

_Rolling his eyes, Mustang merely looked down at the height. Not too tall for Edward to clamber up, and yet somewhat on the shorter side as well. The General Hakuro had actually contemplated upon cutting that tree down..._

And now Roy sat up here, legs dangling, neck craned up to see the sky. It was a beautiful night, really. The stars proved bright enough, and a thin strip of white stars settled across the sky. Three years and that tree was still here, still rooted firmly.

And oh the things he saw in these heavenly bodies. Too bad it was far too late, for Edward had grown out of star gazing.


	30. Dutch Courage

**30. Dutch Courage**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Roy is a very coherent drunk, he's just... in another world when alcohol-induced, some world where he's probably enjoying the childhood he never got to enjoy.

"Mustang, sit down, you're going to be an embarrassment to the military and you know it." Edward muttered to the druken man sitting next to him. "Do you want to get kicked out?"

Roy laughed softly, almost... completely out of body as Edward put it to himself. He rested his head in his hands and sighed, taking a sip of water before watching Mustang merely blather on about past accomplishments. However, it wasn't the mere fact that Roy was representing how many drinks of ale it took to get a military man drunk through the roof...

It was only that he was with Edward...

Drunk.

"If you don't fucking stop yelling, Roy, I'm going to drag you out and never go into public with you on a single mission or bout again." At this, he folded his hands in his lap and looked away.

This was... embarassing. Just to be sitting next to his superior who was supposed to be the mature, adult (not that Edward wasn't either) It just... didn't Roy ever have any composure during things like these?

Edward guessed not and shook his head, beginning to slip off of the stool, however, just as his left foot touched the floor, a firm hand gripped his arm and hoisted him back up. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" Edward smiled weakly at the Colonel and coughed.

"Home," Edward stated. "to a bed and some quiet."

"Now why would you go and do that? You'd be leaving me all alone here to tell these nice gentlemen about your mission in Anyx... You know... Drachma... that place..." Mustang's grip loosened slightly, yet Edward only raised his brow.

"I don't think so..." he began, moving away, when something abruptly touched his lips, cold and letting out a bitter scent. "I'm under-aged, Colonel, I'll be on my way now, if you don't mind."

"But I do..."

"Wha...?" Edward trailed off, feeling a slight tugging on his arm.

"You'd best tell the story," the bartender whispered quietly to Edward. "It's the only way to get him out of here and back home. So... pretend you're not talking to the 'Colonel' per se..." Edward paused for a minute, trying to ignore the jerking upon his arm.

The bartender quietly slid Edward something in a tall glass, and without thinking, he took it in one of his gloved hands and looking at the man who was cleaning cups. He nodded, and Edward looked at the glass before holding his breath deep inside of his chest and drinking the liquid as he spoke.

All right then... not the Colonel, he mused. "Well then, it started off really shitty... bad train ride..."

And the hand was firm upon his arm as he retold the entire story, walked Roy home, and said good night before they parted ways. And there, at the door way, Edward sighed once more, one of those long, morose ones.

Maybe Roy didn't have any Dutch courage... maybe it was Edward himself who did because he never had the guts to tell anyone about the dozens of men he killed on that mission...


	31. The Currency of Hope

_Well, it's me! Hah, I'm almost done with this, I just have to add some things to others... that's all, so it might take a while. Anyways, please read and review, like always._

_Lain Blackchurch_

**

* * *

**

**31. The Currency of Hope**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Parental Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Sitting down by the window is hope... but what can it possibly compensate for, this hope?

He constantly watches outside the window, wondering just when he'll see the looming sihouette of a suit of armor and the form of a young man. However, it's been weeks since he's seen them... he's taken time out of his lunch break to watch the window.

Out of his regular working hours.

Out of everything.

He knows that he needs to have hope despite the fact that Edward has been sending slightly troubling letters about the city being full of damned whores and everything else in between.

There's disease and an epidemic down in the slums so maybe, just maybe, Roy is slightly worried for his State Alchemist. Hope, damn it. I just have to have a bit of confidence in the kid. However, finding confidence in one so young is hard to come by, especially when they are hard-headed and brash.

Abruptly, there is the sound of a whistling train, and Roy's head jerks upride, as does his body in his chair. The train... that's right! He wouldn't see them walking down to Central, it was a matter of picking them up from the station.

He would see if the two brothers were there.

He would see.

And if he had hoped enough, that would be taken as currency for their safe return. It was equivalent exchange enough.


	32. It's Called Love and Doesn't Hurt

**32. It's Called Love at First, and Doesn't Hurt**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **Edward has this fluttering feeling in his chest, and maybe... just maybe Mustang can explain why.

Roy's been watching Edward fidget in his seat for the past half hour. He kicks his legs a bit, creating annoying thumping noises upon his desk. Roy immediately looks up. "Stop that," he snaps, a bit more brashly than he intended, but it does the trick and Edward is quiet again.

Fabric shifts.

A pen slams down and papers rustle.

"Fullmetal, what is wrong with you?" he says. "Can you tell me?"

Edward looks away and bites his lip, legs swinging back and forth. "I-I... um..." Damn it! Hurry it up! Roy thinks. I've got a date with Andrea and I swear we're going damned steady on this one! "My chest hurts," he mumbles, looking down with the shadow of his bangs covering his eyes. "A lot..."

Roy raises one, thin brow and fines his lips curling into a smile. So he's got it, doesn't he?

Standing up, Roy walks around his desk, like he usually does, taking his time with every step until he kneels in front of Edward, hand upon his chin. The boy's changed significantly, features sharper, almost feline. His hair's gotten a bit longer, loosely held with the tie in a ponytail.

It's about time...

Setting a hand upon Edward's chest, he waits...

"What the hell are you doing?" Comes the slightly nervous voice.

"Now... is it... a fluttering? Palpatating..."

The heart beneath the fabric speeds up and a flush comes across Edward's features.

"I bet you she's blonde, isn't she? Blue eyes, right... and she's somewhat violent..."

It's at breakneck speed now, and this was exactly how Mustang remembers his own crisis when he was eighteen. It's a crush... maybe more than that. He wonders if Edward's had his first kiss yet, maybe some touching, who knows?

"I think it's love, Ed..." Roy says, standing up and going back to his desk. He's got some paperwork to do. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Edward put his own hand upon his chest tentatively, fingers brushing black fabric.

"Um..." Edward looks around now, face still flushed. "I... I think I have to go write a letter to Winry," he says. "Good night, Sir,"

Just as Edward makes to turn the door, Roy calls him. "Edward," he says. "save writing that letter for tomorrow night... I think you'll need a bit of help with it." Chuckling as the door slams, Roy kicks his feet up on the desk, now finished. It's called love at first, he thinks. And doesn't hurt.

Again, he laughs.

He should have thought of writing a book with all those chintzy, romantic one-liners years ago... could have made a lot of sens...


	33. The Opposite of Faith

_I would also like to thank my reviewers for their constructive critisism and positive feedback because it makes me feel so much more confident -loves on you all-_

Lain Blackchurch

**

* * *

**

**33. The Opposite of Faith**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating: **R  
**Notes: **Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary: **He just wants a little more trust, some kind of faith to let him know that Edward is wholly on his side.

He can't see. There are warm hands resting on his shoulder but he can't see the bastard who blinded him, damn it! "I'm not in the mood..." Edward mumbles as a hand grasps his own firmly.

"Think of it as one of your assesments."

"Blindfolded assesment, that ought to work really well, especially since I can't particularly see where the hell I'm going." Edward's voice is twinged with irritability.

Hands quickly pull his wrists, telling him to rise from his seat in the chair. "Bastard, this is stupid." comes the mumble against as he gets to his feet and feels around the back of his head for the knot from the blindfold. Roy only chuckles and lets go, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

He then walks away towards the corner of the room leaning against the wall. This should be extremely interesting... "I'm over this way, Edward," Roy sighs and he looks at the soldier standing in the middle of his office.

"Which way?" Edward begins. "No, scratch that, ass hole."

"Civil tongue, Edward... the walls aren't as sound-proofed as you assume." He watches Edward stumble forwards slightly as he takes a cautious step. It's easy to laugh as there is a whispered profanity. But he won't because that will only make the boy more frustrated.

"This way." Roy sighs.

"Damn you!"

"Left, Edward, left...!"

Bang.

"Ow..."

"I told you to go left!"

The bastard's toying with him, messing around with his head just because he fucking can! His head aches as he takes a step back and feels warmth enclose his back tightly. "I told you..."

"Fine then... which way?" Edward sighs, turning his head to the Colonel as though he can actually see the man through the cloth.


	34. The Imperious Life

**34. The Imperious Life**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Edward always tended to be very disrespectful...

"You can be so predictable, Fullmetal." Roy sighed, setting down the report and leaning on his hand idly. He watched as Edward looked to him with a harsh and cold gaze in his eyes. "I don't even know why I send you to these places..."

"Maybe because you've got nothing better to do..."

"What was that, Edward?"

Edward raised his voice a bit louder. "I said that maybe you're just bored and have nothing better to do with your life!"

"You're so naive..."

"Shut up!" Edward shouted, turning his back and covering his ears tightly. "I don't want to take your damn crap anymore, you fricking bastard!"

Roy furrows his brow, displeased with the show of imperious behavior. For years it was always like this, Edward always being such a damned free spirit... too free at times. "Edward... turn around and look me in the face... come on."

"No..." Comes a firm hiss, and ever so abruptly, Roy shoved his chair out from the area underneath his desk.

"Edward," Roy begins firmly. The footsteps were loud, and Roy could still feel his heartbeat getting louder, most likely because of how close he was to losing control over his subordinate. He knew that he needed to take an assertive form with his younger followers.

Not that Edward was his follower anyways.

"You can be so damned stubborn Fullmetal... it makes me want to reach over and rip your vocal chords out, you know that?"

Edward turns his head slightly, and Roy can see the faint glimmer in h is golden eyes. "You're complicated, anal, an all around pain to be with, and to top it all off..."

Pause.

"You're short and you can't take a joke."

"Take it back..."

And if I refuse? Roy thinks.

"I said for you to take it back, right now!"

"Then get your ass over here so I can see your face!"

Edward turned all the way about, taking a deep breath at first, and then dashing towards the door, opening it and then thrusting it to a close. Roy shakes his head as he heard Edward's footsteps hurrying down the hall.

Ah, the life of the imperious soldier... it truly was a wonderful time of nurturing.


	35. Recalling Things People Have Desired

_Hey guys, I really missed you all -hugs and hands out cookies- you know, I enrolled myself into a contest called National Novel Writing Year, so I've been writing my first original novel! YAY! However, it's taken my time away from writing these! Boo... But I'm getting back on track, see? I have about eleven flavores of Roy and Ed parentalness to go! -cheers- So I'm sorry for procrastinating, by my two newest characters from my head have totally taken over. If you want to read the first two parts of my novel, go to and type into the author search "Lain Blackchurch" yep, I use the same penname to make it easier for the people who like my fanfics to go see what I have in my original archives. Anyways, enjoy! _

With my love,  
Lain

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**35. Recalling Things that Other People Have Desired**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Parental Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** He doesn't want this to happen to someone so young, someone so damn innocent shouldn't have to go and vanish among bloody corpses so.

When he woke every morning there was a single thought running through his mind of what was to come today. The letters from the Fuhrer would arrive and he would be assigned to gather all of the chosen soldiers that were to be primed and prepared for the war.

He prayed, oh for the love of God, he prayed even though he knew perfectly well the damned deity would not care to hear a murderer's pleas… But it tended to work in operas, did it not? Sighing as he walked down the corridors, he walked into the General Hakuro's office, receiving the envelope full of letters that were to be verified. Giving a salute, he had left the office and made his way to his own, peaceful room of sorts.

When he sat down, he let out a deep breath, trying to calm his heart rate before he gave himself a heart attack of amazing proportions… it was damned well nerve racking… Far too nerve racking…

It didn't matter how old the boy was, he was a human weapon ever since the day he had been equipped with steel auto mail limbs. It was the boy's mind that they wanted, his very soul they desired to be fully loyal to already corrupt and voracious military. And as Roy held the letter in his hands and the opener between his fingers, he felt the metal drop to the desktop.

This was not right…

Nor was it even proper!

He made to stand up but threw himself back down upon the chair instead, sighing furtively and shutting his eyes, rubbing his temples. You're bastards, all of you, just like me. Abruptly, the door whisked itself open, causing Roy to look up quickly. "Hawkeye," he said lazily.

"Sir… The letter?"

"Bring Edward into my office, please… now…" Riza's mouth seemed to quiver slightly, yet she hid it well as a strong woman and pistol wielder… his dearest. Tucking away a blonde strand of hair behind her ear, she saluted and shut the door, only to return minutes later with Edward, her hands resting upon his shoulders.

His hair seemed slightly wet, probably with snow, and he still wore his red coat that was dusted with snowflakes. Riza's fingers squeezed Edward's shoulders slightly, almost shaking him at once. Roy heard her mumble, "Go on, Edward…" Coming forward, Edward saluted the Colonel.

"First Lieutenant, if you please…" he said softly. Riza merely nodded.

"Yes, Sir…"

She shut the door causing a silence to fall between the two alchemists, the two soldiers, the two opposing sides of belief and duty. "Take a seat, Fullmetal, you'll need it." Edward shook his head.

"I'd rather—"

"I said, sit… it was a kind request, don't make me turn it into an order."

Almost immediately Edward sat down. "What do you want?"

"What do I want? It is always about that, isn't it? No… I don't think so… it's more like what the military wants, the Fuhrer and the Generals…" He left in a pause to add an effect to it all. "You're going to war…" Edward stood himself up, only to feel a hand thrust his head down, body following.

Roy's hand remained their, fingers weaving slightly into the golden bangs, thrusting Edward down against the boy's primary instinct to stand and to object when it was not his place to do so.

Once the hand lifted, Edward looked up. "I can't! Alphonse—"

"—Can do well enough without you," Roy muttered. "I'm not going to show any sign of sympathy because I know you hate that, Edward… but calm yourself and listen to me carefully… war is no game after all…"

"It is too!"

"Don't bother arguing with me… you knew you were a pawn ever since the day you entered the military." Roy growled, running his fingers through his hair and pacing back and forth with the grace of a deadly tiger in its cage. He then pivoted upon his heel and faced Edward, going up to him and kneeling to come to eye level with him.

"You can't—" Edward began, sound almost... what was the word? Desperate, possibly.

"Shut your mouth, it's no longer your place to speak. My territory… my rules… I talk, you listen, do I make myself clear, Fullmetal?"

"Yes..." There was a brief pause. "Sir…"


	36. Above the Thunder

**36. Above the Thunder**

**Characters:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Parental Relationship  
**Rating:** R  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** Thunder doesn't just belong outside, and Roy decides that maybe it's best if he lets Edward fight his own arguments with one of the sharpest tongues in the military.

"That's because the Chief's a hick." Havoc stated as he let out a small line of smoke past his lips. He eyed the door and leaned over the coffee table to whisper to the Colonel. "You know they're crazy idiots, all of them."

"I wouldn't necessarily place him in the category of lunacy, you know. Being fascinated by cars doesn't mean Fullmetal is a naive foreigner." Roy countered as he crossed his legs slightly. "Besides, everyone is curious when they're only twelve, you know." As Havoc gave a shrug and inhaled his cigarette smoke deeply, the door to the recreational room opened. Edward immediately stepped inside, smiling.

He confidently plucked the cigarette from Havoc's fingers and extinguished it in the ash tray.

"What the hell?"

"It makes the room smell like a car just blew some exhaust into here, you know?"

Roy nodded as Edward then continued.

"It's suicide in a roll of paper, tobacco, and rat poison." He commented with a chuckle. "Very convenient for some people, you know. But really now, Havoc… if you want to get a girl friend you should just go cold turkey all together."

"Yeah, like you would know about picking up ladies, Chief…they'd be picking you up…" Edward's eye twitched in annoyance as he rested his hands on his hips slightly and let a short rumble out from the bottom of his throat that sounded like something of a warning sort of.

"I'm going to restrain myself from thrusting my fist in your face right now, Havoc…" Roy smiled. Like this piece would last very long.

"What would a kid like you know about dating any ways. You come from some small village in the country side that I've never even heard of once…" Havoc set his hand to his chin and smiled. "Oh, that's right, you were dating one of those damned thick encyclopedias just last week." Havoc gave a soft chuckle, appearing confident.

"You are just like him in every way. Every fucking, condescending way," Edward mumbled.

"I call you 'Chief' don't I?"

"You know that only worked up until two years ago." Edward countered keenly, sitting in between Roy and Jean.

"It's very rude to interrupt a conversation between two people, Edward." Roy added suddenly.

"Even when that very conversation was about Havoc calling me a 'hick' and a kid?"

"Well—"

Edward shifted and stared at Havoc with a firm gaze. Use your rank, he thought to himself. Use it and you're going to be getting somewhere with this guy. "If you're going to say something about me, why not say it to me face? I can't really change where I was born so unless you'd like some unkind words hurled your way, I suggest you start practicing."

Edward watched from the corner of his eye as Roy smirked. "Looks like another one of your superiors is just too damn smart for you, eh Havoc?"

Havoc slapped his hand on his forehead. "It's all a conspiracy to drive me insane, isn't it?"

"Wow," Ed commented, getting to his feet. "You know what that means?"

"Yes…" Havoc's eyes shifted.

"My presence is making you a hell of a lot smarter than before! Thanks for proving my hypothesis right!" The smile that was upon Edward's face was overly cocky. "I'm going to go tell Al!"

Havoc raised his brows, jaw lowering slightly. Edward hoped that the man could take a joke once in a while. "You're a damned, under sized brat, that's what you are…" Edward smiled as he proceeded to walk away, only to be jerked at by his wrists.

"Let go!"

"I don't think so shrimp…"

"At least I'm not a bastard like either of you!"

"Well at least I'm not a shrimp or a hick."

"Shut up! What the hell is with you?" Edward tried to wrench himself away but was held in a firm grasp. "Let go of me, you moron!" Havoc only smiled and jerked his wrists.

"You may be about two or three ranks higher than me but it doesn't change the fact that I'm about ten years older than you."

"Stop it!"

Finally able to wrench himself free, Edward chafed his wrists and moved towards the window, listening as Havoc probably felt the need to continue. The words were blatant and like salt to personal pride wounds. "I don't even understand what a kid from the country, like you, is doing in this big military, you know? It's not the kind of place for you."

"Fuck you."

"Fuck you back," Havoc continued. "I can play any game you're playing, Chief, I know them all. You can beat around the bush or maybe keep things to yourself and it's all your choice, kid. But to me, you're always going to be one of those country hicks." He finished by fishing another cigarette from his pocket and lighting it.

The door slammed as he finished.

"That kid really knows how to piss a guy off."

"I don't know… I think he just does it because it is what you do all the time, isn't it, Jean?" Roy sighed, leaning his chin on his palm.

Havoc blinked as a large clap of thunder roared.

There was the sound of hurrying footsteps down the hall.


	37. The Heart of Your Gesture

**37. The Heart of Your Gesture**

**Characters: **Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Paternal Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** "Listen, it's only common courtesy... that's all..." Edward and Mustang have a small, lingering chat about manners.

Roy listened as the rain burbled softly into the gutters. He ran his fingers through his black hair and let out a small sigh. Things weren't getting easier... just a hell of a lot harder.

Swing.

His eyes trailed along the doors, watching as they swung to a close. What...? He thought as he began to cradle his head in his hands. Hallucinating, He concluded briefly before something warm and dry landed over his shoulders with a soft patting noise. A hand gripped his fingers.

"Get up, you... You never let me sit out in the rain. Are you going to be a hypocrite?"

Silence.

Maes... Came the rush, and memories flooded his vision, memories of limping through dead carcasses together, arms slung over one another's' shoulders. It was grotesque yet wonderful to feel that.

"You're not making smug remarks... you sick?"

Roy looked upwards at Ed for a moment before watching the young man shrugging the red coat off of his own shoulder and pulling it around his superior. Roy felt the thickened fabric brush against his neck slightly. "I've been looking all over for you," Roy finally said in a faint voice. "I gave up and sat down here for a while. I know you like to be in the rain whether your depressed or not."

"Hm?"

"You like the snow too... You and Alphonse chase each other around in it a lot. And during the summer time you like to take walks with him too. There are a lot of things... that you do."

"Rescuing my superior from the rain isn't one of them," Edward sighed, scratching the back of his head.

Abruptly, firm hands turned Edward to face Roy. "Why are you doing this then?" the Colonel asked firmly. "What is the heart of this gesture?" Edward looked for a moment and turned away, raising his arms.

"I'unno..."

And he walked off.


	38. Hard, But Much Truer

_Never mind, I have 13 left to do after I post the last one for NOW, number 39 (not this one as you can plainly see from below). Anyways, -sighs- I'm so very happy and my inbox has been bursting with reviews (not that I mind or anything, I love hearing from you guys. It was all the reviews that I saw that made me realize how much time I spent on OTHER things) Anyways... I just had to say again that I love you guys. You make me feel strong and confident and... -tears up- GAHH! You're making me cry for real! I'm serious! -grumbles- -hugs-_

Loves,  
Lain

**-----------------------------------------------------------**

**38. Hard, But Much Truer**

**Character:** Roy Mustang;Edward Elric Parental Relationship  
**Rating:** PG  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** He'd give anything to head by down there and rip apart the brick walls of the sewer to find them again.

They're still down there...

Down there...

I need to go back!

"You okay, Colonel?" Havoc asked as he sat down, arms hanging between his legs. Roy merely stared at the ground, a tried looking man who seemed to have aged far too quickly. "I know what–"

"They're still down there..." Roy murmured, clenching his fists.

Havoc sighed and said no more, folding his arms, standing up, and walking away. Let the man think, let the man be on his own, don't even bother with him when he's acting like a damned son of a bitch.

Roy only shook his head.

The thought...

Blood caked mussed hair from a large cut in his forehead. He let out a trembling sigh and pulled the rather stiff blanket about himself, staring down at the ground. It was hard, to think that maybe both his youngest and his dearest were down there, down beneath the urban, raucous sewers of Drachma. Edward had not been well, stumbling and shooting the large gun with the recoils creating ringing sounds over his shoulder. The last thing he had heard from the boy was a muffled choking sound and a splash.

Riza? Hell, after that splash, Riza was on the Drachman soldiers like wild fire, shooting, screaming, hissing like a fierce lioness in battle for prey and territory all the same. How ever, a long, low gun shot and moan revealed that she strangely had not lasted long enough. Roy felt a drop of water run down the side of his face.

They were not gone...

He felt them... he could always feel Edward somewhere inside of him... and Riza's soul was pinned to his at all times. Maybe it was something special, or something intimate about their relationship that made them some what close in bonding through fighting. Had not Edward thrown himself at an enemy full throttle in order to protect Roy from a direct blow once in his life? Had Riza not saved his sorry ass with her chaotic but organized gun strikes and kicks?

Edward was bleeding the last time he saw the boy. But still smiling all the same... he was intriguing like that, always confident, and always the overly used phrase that Hughes' used to use... devil may care.

The explosion had been amazingly power, the work of the large mines the Drachmans had planted in the sewers prior to their knowledge. He had watched the explosion go off in a terrible colossus of golden and red sparks. Orange flames licked the metal tops of the sewers in their wake as an arm had taken Roy by the waist and whisked him off.

And now here he was alive.

While they were still down there... possibly dead–no, probably.

Roy got to his feet and made his way silently towards the showers, where he entered one of the make shift stalls, stripped down, and felt the water run over his body in silence. It was only a few moments of resting beneath the sheet of water, but in those few moments, he was cleansing himself, his mind.

Setting things straight.

It was hard to think of the worst, but he couldn't lie to himself. No... he couldn't.


	39. The Need to Hold Still

_Oh, and again, if you wanted to read my original fiction for NaNoWriYe, please go to Fictionpress dot com and search for Lain Blackchurch under authors in the search engine! My story is called "Devilish Tongues" and it's an intense yaoi. Loves again! I'm so happy to be back, even though the posting process is sometimes a royal pain in my rear, you guys are worth my time and effort! Love you guys!_

As always,  
Lain

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

39. The Need to Hold Still

**Character:** Roy Mustang & Edward Elric Parental Relationship  
**Rating:** G  
**Notes:** Contains no spoilers for the anime or the manga.  
**Summary:** On a train ride towards the battlefield, Edward has doubts about the Colonel.

Such a long...

Long...

Ride...

Edward tapped nervously against the edge of the window, letting out a soft sigh, something young, something juvenile that made Edward seem a hell of a lot younger than he was. It was the pure restlessness that exuded from him as he occasionally shifted in his seat. Abruptly, Roy gave a rather annoyed groan. This had happened before. "Stop moving around, Edward… it gets terribly annoying after a while."

He seemed to fidgety like a nervous horse in a stall. Roy swore that he could hear Edward breathing hard, fast, and shallowly, but did nothing. Edward would not like that. "Edward, I asked you to stop that..."

Edward looked up, somewhat startled.

"Sorry…"

Sorry…? Sorry? Edward did not say "Sorry…" and not catch Mustang's attention by the hairs at the name of his neck. There was the soft tinkling of a pair of dog tags against one another that brought another concept to Roy's attention. He dug inside his pocket for a while until he breathed out in relief.

"Here," Roy murmured as he held up a set of different tags, different numbers, different formatting. Without another word, he reached forwards and jerked the tags from around Edward's neck, and setting the new chain over his head. "A new pair for a new army…"

Edward looked downwards and stared at the ground for a long while until Roy swore he saw a small tremor flow along the perfect line of Edward's neck and back. "Fullmetal…"

"Yes, Sir?"

"You're destroying the balance of nature… your behavior makes me want to question it…"

"Nothing's wrong! How many times do I have to tell you?"

Roy rubbed his temples before lightly cuffing Edward over the head about five or six times. "That's how many… and more… and harder, so start acting like yourself… I don't like you this way."

"I don't think you like me any way."


End file.
